


Узы бессмертных

by Klea_Strix



Series: Methos: Библейский змей [9]
Category: Blood Ties (TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, Highlander Immortals, Humor, M/M, Secret Order, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: В Торонто был убит один из Бессмертных, но помимо отрубленной головы ему проткнули сердце колом и затолкали в рот чеснока. Буквально через несколько дней подобный труп был обнаружен в Ванкувере. Джо, Дункан и Митос отправляются в Британскую Колумбию, чтобы расследовать это дело. И впереди их поджидают поистине шокирующие открытия.





	Узы бессмертных

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2015. Кроссовер с сериалом "Узы крови", постканон для обоих сериалов

Каждый путь Бессмертного начинается со смерти и ею же заканчивается. Что поделать, бессмертные мы только номинально, пока умудряемся сохранить голову на плечах. И чем дольше ты живешь, тем больше привыкаешь к тому, что все смертны. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Так что эпитафии на могилы возникают в голове при любом горестном известии.

Вот и эта история тоже началась со смерти. Кэн Дюти был новичком. Пару лет тому назад с ним произошел несчастный случай на стройке. Нечаянно прилетевший с высоты десятиэтажного дома кирпич оборвал его молодую жизнь. Просто невезение. 

И вот очередная смертельная неприятность: какие-то люди отрубили ему голову, но этого им показалось мало: еще они вогнали ему в сердце кол, а в рот натолкали чеснока. Все это нам с Митосом поведал Джо, когда мы свалились ему на голову, вернувшись из Лондона. Вообще-то я ехал на «Вирджинию» Меркаданте, а вместо этого Митосу каким-то образом удалось затащить меня на фестиваль Сонисфиэ. Вместо оперы пришлось слушать тяжелый рок. Незабываемый опыт! Так что я целенаправленно шел к Джо жаловаться на нашего общего друга. Но оказалось, что мои проблемы — ерунда, от этого, по крайней мере, не умирают.

Да, Джо опять вернулся в орден Наблюдателей. Сорок лет службы — это все же огромный срок, чтобы так просто отпустить ценного сотрудника, и кто-то из руководителей все же пришел к выводу, что опыт и личное знакомство со многими из Бессмертных ценны больше, чем молодость и хорошее здоровье. Так что теперь Джо курировал работу групп Стражей по всей Северной Америке, вследствие чего виделись мы с ним редко. Бизнес он почти полностью забросил, а бары были переданы в хорошие руки. Зато вместо них появился просторный офис, оборудованный по последнему слову техники. Но даже за крутым столом из красного дерева, погруженный в отчеты подчиненных, Джо оставался самим собой: хорошим порядочным человеком, который не разучился сопереживать.

Кажется, за все прожитые годы он должен был ко всему привыкнуть, но звонок из Торонто его расстроил. 

— Кем нужно быть, чтобы так издеваться над телом? Даже люди Хортона себе этого не позволяли, — бушевал Джо. 

— Мало ли, — пожал плечами Митос и потянулся за бутылкой скотча, в компании которой мы и нашли своего старого друга. Налив приличные порции, он поставил один из стаканов передо мной и пригубил из своего. 

— Ты знаешь много людей, кто способен на это? — продолжил возмущаться Джо, отбирая бутылку и щедро наливая себе.

— Сейчас уже меньше, — подумав, ответил Митос. — А раньше их было в достатке. К тому же, кол в сердце и чеснок в рот — не самая плохая участь. Вон, Эдуарду Второму раскаленную кочергу в задницу запихнули, наживую, так сказать. А тут, я так понимаю, насилие уже над мертвым телом. Потерявши голову, на чеснок не жалуются.

— Эдуарда Английского убили в четырнадцатом веке, — заметил я. — А на дворе уже двадцать первый. 

— Вынужден тебя огорчить, Мак, люди не слишком изменились. Может, это маньяк, — судя по телевидению у нас каждый сотый с психическими отклонениями.

— Если это маньяк, то он международного масштаба, — задумавшись, произнес Джо. — В Англии был уже подобный случай, с полгода тому назад. 

— Кого убили? — напрягся я.

— Тито Грир, ты вроде с ним не сталкивался, — успокоил меня Джо.

— Красавчик Тито? — переспросил Митос.

— Ну, определенно он был привлекателен. А ты его знаешь?

— Тот еще засранец был, так что плакать не стану. Хотя дамам он всегда нравился и беззастенчиво этим пользовался. За что бывал неоднократно бит. Может, и тут на этом погорел? 

— Не знаю. Наблюдатель потерял объект, а потом нашел его уже мертвым. И там тоже, помимо отрубленной головы, было пробито сердце. 

— А чеснок? — уточнил я.

— Про чеснок не помню.

— Раньше в рот монеты клали, чтобы оплатить переправу через Стикс. Но плата чесноком — это перебор, — Митос просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не съязвить. — А может, у Харона специи кончились? 

— Думаешь, такая экспресс-доставка? Для этого можно было и кого попроще найти, — не поверил я.

— Не скажи. В Харона в современном мире давно никто не верит, а среди нашего брата верующих в него ещё можно найти. 

— Меня больше пугает не помешательство Бессмертных, — отмахнулся Джо от наших версий, — хотя это тоже неприятно. Меня беспокоит то, что в Торонто действовали люди. И если они же действовали в Лондоне, то можно предположить, что их целью были именно Бессмертные. 

— Думаешь, кто-то из последователей Хортона? — насторожился я.

— Ну, у Хортона было немало соратников, и, скорее всего, мы не всех знаем. А последнее время что-то стали слышаться радикальные высказывания: мол, за Бессмертными мало наблюдать, их нужно взять под контроль.

— Старая песня: а если не можешь контролировать, нужно уничтожить, — покачал головой Митос и долил себе скотча.

— Именно. Вот я и думаю, до чего могли дойти некоторые из моих коллег и не пора ли снова искать отступников в собственных рядах. 

— Так запроси фото. Если Наблюдатель снимал и даже понял, что это были люди, а не Бессмертные, то фото должны быть четкими. В любом случае, есть шанс узнать кого-нибудь.

Пока Джо и Митос обсуждали дела Наблюдателей, мне в голову пришла иная мысль, которой я не преминул поделиться. 

— Это могли быть люди, работающие на кого-то из Бессмертных. С таким мы тоже сталкивались.

— Могли, — согласился Митос. — Это не новое изобретение. В Хрониках задокументированы подобные случаи. Меня смущает другое. Да, Тито многим отдавил любимые мозоли, при этом дуэлянт он был вполне приличный, и может, кто-то не захотел с ним связываться напрямую. Но этот новичок кому помешал? А для тотальной зачистки как-то маловато трупов и слишком широка география. Так что предатели из числа Наблюдателей мне кажутся наиболее вероятными. И если фотографии потеряются или окажутся такого качества, что никого нельзя разглядеть, то я тоже начну беспокоиться. 

Джо посмотрел на Митоса, на меня и потянулся к телефону.

***

Прошли пара дней. Снимки переслали Джо по электронной почте: они оказались достаточно четкими, чтобы можно было разглядеть лица нападавших. Митос установил программу распознавания лиц, прогнал фото нападавших через базу Наблюдателей, но ничего не нашлось. Выходило, что это был кто-то со стороны. Новость слегка успокоила Джо. А меня заставила задуматься. Есть убийство, есть свидетель убийства и даже вещественные доказательства, так почему нельзя отдать это дело на откуп полиции?

— Мак, ты наивен, как дитя, — рассмеялся Митос. — Ну если даже не брать во внимание внутренний устав Наблюдателей, кто признается, что собственными глазами видел убийство и при этом никак не помешал «совершиться противоправному делу»? И если предположить, что кто-то особо честный решил пойти в полицию, то придется объяснять, что Наблюдатель там делал, притом с профессиональной аппаратурой для наблюдения, и кто он вообще такой. Да и фотки с убийством Бессмертного слишком эффектны для полиции. В общем, никому не нужны проблемы с властями, а они обязательно начнутся. 

Скрепя сердце, я признал, что это не самая лучшая идея. Лишние доказательства жизни и смерти Бессмертных в руки полицейским лучше не давать. И так во времена повальной компьютеризации, вездесущих видеокамер и доступности цифровой фото- и видеоаппаратуры скрываться становится все сложнее. Мы все обычно стараемся выяснять свои отношения в таких местах, где меньше шансов нарваться на свидетелей. Особенно в последнее время. Но и это не спасает, судя по досье, собранным Наблюдателями. Хорошо, что с технологиями развивается и увлечение паранормальщиной, и остается шанс списать это на чудо или на фальсификацию.

— Кстати о паранормальном, — вспомнил Митос, когда я поделился с ним своими мыслями. — Я тут копался в интернете и вспомнил, откуда мне знаком такой способ убийства. Так восточные славяне убивали вампиров. Такое ощущение, что не на Бессмертного охотились, а на кровососа.

— Вампиры тоже бессмертны, — напомнил я. 

— Скорее, они условно смертны. Но так или иначе, эти ребята могут оказаться охотниками на вампиров. 

— Думаешь, нас можно перепутать с вампирами? Света не боимся, солнечный свет нам не помеха, да и в зеркале вроде еще отражаемся. 

— Ну не все из нас жаворонки, как ты, Мак. Может, этот Дюти вел не слишком здоровый образ жизни. А может, его кто видел мертвым или знал, что он умирал. Надо у Джо поинтересоваться. 

И только мы вспомнили Джо, как в дверь квартиры, в которой мы останавливались, когда были в Штатах, позвонили. На пороге, тяжело опираясь на трость, стоял мрачный Джо.

— В Ванкувере найдено еще одно тело с теми же характерными следами, — заявил он с порога, даже не здороваясь.

— Кто? — спросил я, судорожно вспоминая, кто из моих знакомых мог обитать там.

— На этот раз это не Бессмертный. Некий Алан Махони, тридцати лет, вольный художник. Опять кол в сердце, отрубленная голова и чеснок. 

— Точно не Бессмертный? — уточнил Митос.

— Ну, нам, по крайней мере, ничего об этом не известно, если только новенький. Во всяком случае, Наблюдателя у него не было. 

— Так может, это не наши деятели? — высказал я надежду.

— Вряд ли, слишком уж похоже, — хмуро покачал головой Джо. 

— А почему тебя так заинтересовало это убийство?

— Даже если Махони не был Бессмертным, то сейчас, по нашим данным, там проживает пара ваших «коллег» — наставник с учеником.

— И ты боишься, что убийцы прибыли по их головы? — догадался я.

— Я думаю, что они могли перепутать и тогда попытаются найти и убить ни в чем неповинных людей.

— Джо, не думаю, что твои начальники поддержат тебя в рассуждениях о "невинности Бессмертных", — усмехнулся Митос

— Я читал досье на Этьена Лами — старый траппер, большую часть жизни прожил в лесах, на его счету не так много срубленных голов.

— Да, Лами глубоко плевать на всю возню со Сбором, Призом и тому подобное. Ему больше мешают гринписовцы, чем наш брат, — подтвердил Митос, который хоть и ушел из Наблюдателей, но до сих пор оставался в курсе всех дел. И не стоило спрашивать, как ему это удавалось. 

— Паренек у него такой же: спокойный, незадиристый. Он Бессмертным стал-то всего полгода тому назад. 

— Тогда я не понимаю, почему вы решили, что охота может идти за ними? — уточнил я.

— Я не уверен, но что-то в этой истории мне не нравится, — пожал плечами Джо. — Я покопался в Хрониках, правда, не везде указаны подробности смерти, но за последние четыреста лет нашлось еще несколько подобных убийств Бессмертных.

— Хочешь сказать, что кто-то на протяжении столетий охотится на Бессмертных, и об этом никто не знает? — не поверил я.

— Складывается такое впечатление. Таких случаев немного, потому раньше никто и не заметил эту серию. К тому же, хроники «в цифру» перевели совсем недавно, а специально их никто не копал. 

— Я тут уже указывал Дункану на то, что таким способом убивали вампиров. В средние века так угробили немало народу, принимая их за восставших мертвецов. В восемнадцатом веке в Восточной Европе была просто паника по поводу вампиров и вампиризма. Даже доказательства их существования приводили, заверенные высокопоставленными чиновниками. На Балканах до сих пор в такое верят и действуют соответствующе.

— Откуда ты все это берешь? — не мог не спросить я. Мне решительно не нравилась эта идея с вампирами. Не верил я в них и не мог принимать всерьез эту версию. 

— Из интернета, вестимо, — усмехнулся Митос. — И нет, сам я с вампирами не сталкивался, но, зная людей, могу сказать: активные разговоры о кровососах, все эти фильмы, книги, коих стало так много в последние годы, могли оживить и старые страхи. А узнать о способах борьбы с нечистью в век интернета совсем несложно.

— Значит, ты настаиваешь на версии с охотниками на вампиров?

— Если бы охотились именно за Бессмертным, то вряд ли бы перепутали его с обычным человеком. Или придется предположить, что кто-то так искусно заметает следы, тем самым отводя внимание от настоящей цели. 

— Вот это-то меня и пугает, — согласился Джо. — В общем, я собираюсь в Ванкувер.

— И Совет согласился с тем, что кто-то из Бессмертных заслуживает защиты? — скептически поинтересовался Митос.

— Нет, но Совет обеспокоен возможной конкуренцией. К тому же, есть риск, что при охоте на Бессмертных могут пострадать их Наблюдатели. Такое тоже случалось. 

— Твоя идея? Умно. Знаешь, пожалуй, я полечу с тобой.

— Полетим все вместе, — вмешался я.

— А я не буду против, — согласился Джо. — Может, вы заметите то, что мы пропустим. 

Я довольно хлопнул его по плечу и пошел заказывать билеты на всех.

***

Прилетели мы к вечеру. Гостиницу не заказывали, сняли апартаменты, потому что не знали, сколько нам предстоит тут пробыть. Да и хотелось свободы от любопытных глаз горничных, швейцаров, коридорных и прочих людей. Нам было что скрывать. Именно поэтому мы остановили свой выбор на очень светлой и просторной двухуровневой квартире с двумя спальнями, большой гостиной и кухней. Но главное ее достоинство заключалось в том, что тут мы были предоставлены сами себе.

Джо практически сразу оставил нас одних, уехав на встречу с местными Наблюдателями. Митос зарылся в проспекты местных закусочных, которые успел ухватить со стойки внизу. Я же решил оглядеться. 

Спальни и одна из ванных комнат располагались на втором уровне, а практически весь первый занимала большая гостиная, почти студия. Днем тут, наверное, светло и даже ярко: одну из стен занимало огромное окно, из которого была видна не слишком оживленная улица и дом напротив. Как просветил нас управляющий, оба дома принадлежали одним хозяевам, так что квартиры в том доме продавались, тогда как в этом лишь сдавались в аренду, но если гости пожелают, всегда можно подобрать аналогичные апартаменты в соседнем здании, а можно и здесь оформить подобранное на долгий срок. Митос поблагодарил и обещал подумать.

— Явно этот старый жук получает процент от заключенных сделок, — заметил он, когда мы остались одни. — Хотя идея правильная. Сначала отбили вложения, теперь получают прибыль. 

Оба здания были очень похожи, как зеркальные близнецы. Например, квартира этажом ниже была очень похожа на нашу, хотя из-за приглушенного света у меня не было возможности разглядеть точно. Правда, ее хозяин явно предпочитал более темные тона в интерьере. Я уже хотел отойти от окна, как тут в квартире мелькнула тень, и я увидел человека с обнаженным мечом в руках. С такого расстояния мне не дано было услышать Зов, но я был почти уверен, что это один из Бессмертных. И тут раздался выстрел. Свет в квартире погас, не давая рассмотреть, что там происходит. 

Неужели очередное нападение — и прямо у нас под носом?!Я сорвался с места и понесся вниз.

— Ты куда? — раздалось мне вслед.

Но мне некогда было отвечать. Я плюнул на лифт и сбежал по лестнице, за считанные минуты пролетев все двадцать четыре этажа, перебежал дорогу и буквально ворвался в стоящее напротив здание. И тут путь мне преградил грозный швейцар. 

— Куда?!

Честно говоря, я и не знал, что на это ответить. Не рассказывать же, в самом деле, про предполагаемое убийство.

— Мне хотелось бы встретиться с одним из жильцов.

— Кто такой? Как фамилия? Из какой квартиры? Вас приглашали? — посыпались на меня вопросы, на которые я не знал ответа. 

— Квартиру я забыл. И фамилию тоже. Но он должен жить на двадцать третьем этаже.

— Мало ли кто там живет. У меня нет предупреждения о посетителях. Можете позвонить, если знаете квартиру.—Мне указали на висящий в углу телефон. 

Наверное, я смог бы с ним справиться, хотя он был довольно внушительных размеров и настроен серьезно, но мне не хотелось затевать драку. В конце концов, нам еще жить здесь какое-то время, да и пока нет уверенности, что Бессмертный лишился головы: по крайней мере, никаких молний, взрывов, выбитых стекол не наблюдалось. И тут, на мое счастье, зазвонил телефон: я очень рассчитывал, что, пока швейцар будет разговаривать, мне удастся проскочить внутрь. Но не тут-то было: этот цербер не сводил с меня глаз, пока шел к столу и снимал трубку радиотелефона. 

— Да, миссис Корбиц. Нет, у нас никто не стрелял. Нет, никакие бандиты не напали на дом. Насколько мне известно, все живы и здоровы. Конечно, миссис Корбиц, мы известим полицию. Не волнуйтесь, мимо меня и мышь не проскочит, — пообещал доблестный охранник, глядя мне прямо в глаза. 

Мне оставалось только отступить.

Следующим звонком кто-то из жильцов извещал о шуме на пожарной лестнице. Швейцар все больше хмурился, а я уже думал, как уйти, не вызывая подозрений, и жалел, что со мной нет Митоса, который определенно мог бы помочь задурить этому стражу порядка голову или хотя бы отвлечь внимание. 

Но все же фортуна была ко мне благосклонна. Из лифта показался молодой человек с кудрявыми рыжеватыми волосами. 

— Добрый вечер, Карл, — приветствовал он швейцара.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Фицрой. Как ваши дела?

— Спасибо, все хорошо.

— Прошу прощения, вы не слышали или не видели ничего странного?

— Чего именно?

— Например, звук выстрела, или, может, видели незнакомого человека на пожарной лестнице?

— Пожарная лестница от меня далековато, чтобы я мог кого-то там видеть. А какой-то хлопок был, но мне показалось, это у кого-то лопнуло колесо. Прости, Карл, я спешу, поговорим, когда вернусь.

— Конечно, конечно, — поспешил заверить его швейцар по имени Карл.

И мистер Фицрой вышел на улицу, а я молча последовал за ним, оставляя Карла разбираться с обеспокоенными жильцами и звонить в полицию. Напоследок я глянул на почтовые ящики, расположенные тут же в холле, но не увидел ни единой знакомой фамилии. 

***

Я молча поднимался к себе в квартиру, размышляя, что все получилось как-то странно. Этот человек с мечом, выстрел, который мне явно не показался, ведь его слышали и другие жильцы. Если это разыскиваемые нами люди, то они сначала должны были преодолеть бдительного Карла. Или они знали, к кому пришли? И почему тогда не довели дело до конца? Хотя рубить голову Бессмертному в многоквартирном жилом доме — это надо быть сумасшедшим. Тогда что я видел? И кого?

И тут я вспомнил этого мистера Фицроя, спешащего куда-то как раз после всего произошедшего. Хотя он был спокоен, даже невозмутим. То, что он принял звук выстрела за лопнувшую шину, в принципе было возможно: он был достаточно молод, чтобы с огнестрельным оружием сталкиваться только в кино. Но все же было в нем что-то подозрительное, только я никак не мог сообразить что. А главное, меня не покидало ощущение, что мне уже доводилось сталкиваться с этим человеком, вот только неизвестно где и когда. 

За этими мыслями я добрался до квартиры, где меня встретил Митос.

— Куда ты пропал? Я уж думал идти тебя искать. 

— Да бегал в соседний дом, — попытался отмахнуться я.

— И что ты там забыл? — удивился Митос.

Поняв, что из меня все равно вытрясут все, я рассказал о том, чему стал свидетелем. Митос меня внимательно выслушал и задал разумный вопрос:

— А с чего ты решил, что человек с мечом — это обязательно Бессмертный? На таком расстоянии Зов ты не слышал. Мало ли в мире любителей холодного оружия. Ты сам с такими сталкивался. И даже оружие им продавал. Услышал человек вечером, что к нему кто-то лезет и схватил то, что ему показалось серьезным оружием. Может, пистолета в доме нет.

Я обдумал эту теорию. Все, что говорил Митос, звучало логично. Может, и правда мой мозг свел воедино наше расследование, которое мы обсуждали последнее время, и увиденную картинку и выдал, как тогда показалось, самое разумное объяснение. Но сейчас, когда прилив адреналина и азарт сошли на нет, мне самому эта версия показалась немного натянутой. И в самом деле, мы не настолько везучи, чтобы нарваться на Бессмертного и его преследователя в первый же день. Джо точно знал, где обитают Лами и его подопечный, и он точно бы сказал, что мы обосновались у них под боком. 

— А Джо не объявлялся?

— Даже не звонил. Ему же хуже, потому что я заказал три порции танцу-юй и еще кое-что по мелочи, сейчас должны уже привезти. Если не успеет, сами все съедим, — пригрозил Митос. 

В этот момент как раз раздался звонок: наш ужин прибыл. Принес его невысокий щуплый китаец, который не только доставил нам заказ, но и помог сервировать стол, после чего, забрав деньги, откланялся. 

Митос заварил принесенный чай. По квартире распространился приятный травяной аромат, к которому примешивались запах чернослива, дыма и еще что-то неуловимое. Я подошел к столу, чтобы поинтересоваться, что же такое заказал Митос. Настой уже был разлит по пиалам и это был не привычный зеленый чай и не черный английский, который мы привыкли пить в последнее время. Нет, это был «лянсан», юннаньский красный сорт. Помнится, Ким Сун угощал меня им, утверждая, что это по-настоящему мужской чай. Я смотрел в чашку, и внезапно моя память подкинула совсем другое воспоминание: не пиала, а вполне изящная чашка европейского сервиза, в которой под видом чая плещется виски. За нам пришло и другое, и я осознал, где я видел торопливого мистера Фицроя. Но этого просто не могло быть, если только он не Бессмертный. А он им точно не был.

***

Это было в Чикаго, в ночь празднования Нового 1926 года. Времена сухого закона, расцвет бутлегерства, гангстерских банд и подпольных вечеринок. Как раз на одну такую вечеринку и затащила меня Аманда. Как она, только прибыв в город, узнала об этом подпольном клубе, осталось неизвестным, но отказаться от похода в это злачное место в ее компании было просто невозможно.

Всю дорогу она активно уговаривала меня присоединиться к ней в цирковой труппе Барнума и Бейли. 

— Представь себе, Дункан, свет софитов направлен на нас. И мы такие великолепные, все в белом. Хотя нет, я лучше в красном, на нем кровь не так заметна. 

— А откуда возьмется кровь?

— О, это будет великолепный номер под названием "Колесо смерти". Ты привяжешь меня к огромному колесу и будешь метать ножи. Ты будешь Великий МакЛауд, а я Прекрасная Аманда. Хотя нет, пусть будет Жози. Мне же подойдет имя Жози?

— МакЛауды никогда не выступали в цирке.

— Ну, придумаем тебе другой псевдоним. Например, Мартинелли. Великий Мартинелли. Как звучит? Против Великого ведь ты не возражаешь?

Я не мог придумать еще какие-то доводы — все они разбивались об энтузиазм Аманды. Но я уже привык к этой ее черте, поэтому старался ни на что не соглашаться. По крайней мере, сразу.

Тем временем мы дошли до искомой забегаловки. Выглядела она непрезентабельно. Это явно был один из тех притонов, где виски подавали в чашках под видом чая, стоило лишь подмигнуть бармену. И никакого веселья тут не наблюдалось. Я уже хотел было возмутиться, как Аманда о чем-то пошепталась с барменом, и тот открыл нам заднюю дверь, которая вела в подсобку. Нам пришлось миновать темный коридор, спуститься в подвал, постучать в стену, чтобы она отодвинулась —и мы, наконец, попали по назначению.

Это было довольно большое помещение, скорее всего, под землей —по крайней мере, я не заметил ни одного окна. По периметру стояли круглые столики, к одному из которых нас провел встречавший у дверей официант. Середина зала была отдана под танцевальную площадку, а в глубине находилась сцена, на которой играл небольшой оркестр. Веселье тут било ключом. Аманда заказала бутылку «Вдовы Клико»,и мы, наконец, смогли отметить и встречу, и приближающийся Новый год. Выпивка текла рекой, веселье набирало обороты с каждой распитой бутылкой. Вскоре выскочили девушки и на радость гостям исполнили задорный канкан, после них на площадку потянулись парочки, чтобы подвигаться под звуки «Чарльстона». Аманда тоже поднялась, чтобы вытащить меня потанцевать. Но в этот момент дверь отъехала, и в зал ввалилась толпа полицейских в форме. Это не было частью программы — это была облава.

— Надеюсь, это не за тобой? — тихо поинтересовался я у подруги.

— Тоже надеюсь, — так же тихо ответила Аманда.

Я лишь вздохнул, предвидя грозящие неприятности. Но тут перед капитаном, возглавляющим отряд, возник молодой рыжеволосый человек. 

— Это хозяин заведения, — прошептала мне Аманда. — Зовут Генри, очень милый молодой человек.

— Кажется, очень молодой, — заметил я, наблюдая, как Генри, пристально смотря в глаза полицейскому, что-то ему тихо втолковывал. Тот, выслушав все, дал команду «На выход!», и веселье продолжилось. 

Аманда живо заинтересовалась этим феноменом. Уж кому как не ей знать, что полицию не так просто снять с хвоста, особенно если они потрудились устроить облаву в новогоднюю ночь. 

— Что это было? Гипноз? — спросила она меня, на что я смог только пожать плечами. Все это выглядело странно, но версия Аманды в данном случае тоже мне не нравилась. 

— Я просто должна узнать. Гипнотизер бы нам не помешал.

— Аманда! 

— Для цирка, конечно, — мило улыбнулась она и упорхнула из-за стола раньше, чем я успел ей что-то сказать. Конечно, так я и поверил в ее бескорыстный интерес. Но через полчаса она вернулась слегка расстроенная. 

— И что сказал твой юный гений?

— Он просто платит. Всем известно, что полицейские берут взятки, просто в этот раз им показалось мало. Генри пообещал им заплатить «премиальные». А какие были перспективы, — искренне вздохнула она.

Мы продолжили наш вечер. Генри больше не появлялся. А я поддался на уговоры Аманды и через неделю вместе с ней вышел на арену. Правда, наша цирковая жизнь закончилась очень быстро. 

***

— Насколько быстро? — поинтересовался Митос.

— Она встретила Кори Рейнса и бросила меня. 

— Эта встреча, кажется, не отображена в твоей хронике, — сказал Джо, который успел приехать к еще теплому ужину и к рассказу о былых делах. Правда, сначала ему пришлось выслушать пересказ событий, предшествовавших этому экскурсу в мое прошлое. 

— Думаешь, это тот же Генри? — задумчиво спросил Митос.

— Очень похож, — пожал я плечами. — Но тогда он слишком хорошо сохранился за прошедшие восемьдесят с лишним лет. И он не был Бессмертным тогда, даже в перспективе. И не является им сейчас: я был от него в двух шагах и почувствовал бы Зов.

— Наличие Зова — еще не показатель. А знаете, у меня тут родилась идея. Ведь если нам начали попадаться Бессмертные, которых мы не слышим, то, может, что-то изменилось в самой Игре. Вы заметили, сколько Бессмертных и Предбессмертных мы встретили за последнее время? А мир ведь не стал меньше. Возможно, теперь идет не одна Игра. Или, точнее, есть две категории участников, две параллельные Лиги, которые не пересекаются между собой. И состоящие в одной из них не чувствуют тех, кто входит в другую, потому что они в разных «турнирных таблицах». Занятно, если их история развивается так же, и у них есть свои Наблюдатели, свой Хортон и прочие«выдающиеся деятели». Это объяснило бы происходящее с Дюти и другими: убийцы захватили «наших игроков», потому что не разобрались или им вообще все равно. А Махони тогда Бессмертный, но из альтернативной Лиги.

— Интересная теория, — зааплодировал я. — Богатая фантазия. Какую книгу читал последней?

— Ну, есть и другая теория, — довольно спокойно ответил Митос. — Вампиры. Правда, она вам не понравилась.

— Вампиров не существует, — начал злиться я. Несмотря на то, что шотландцев считают суеверными, и то, что в нашей мифологии хватает всякого, в вампиров я не верил. 

— Есть много в мире, друг Горацио… и далее по тексту. Кстати, в шотландской мифологии тоже есть вампир Бааван-Ши. 

— Это не вампир, это фея, — запротестовал я.

— Только соблазняет и кровь пьет. 

На это было нечего возразить.

— А может, все проще, Дункан. — подал голос Джо. — Просто ты встретил внука или даже правнука того Генри. У людей встречаются устойчивые генотипы. 

— Хотя параллельные Лиги объяснили бы и мужика с мечом в окне, — продолжал издеваться над нами Митос.

— Как-то ты быстро меняешь мнения.

— Ну, у вампиров холодное оружие в обязательный набор не входит.

— А что входит?

— Клыки, жажда, черная одежда и обаяние.

Джо только рассмеялся на это заявление. 

— Ладно, о параллельных Лигах мы поговорим позднее. Я встречался с Наблюдателями, приставленными к Лами и Герену, его ученику. Совет также прислал пару человек нам в помощь. Но пока все тихо. Совет склоняется к тому, что тут замешана какая-то группа смертных, может быть, нанятая кем-то из Бессмертных для уничтожения себе подобных. 

— Хотя странно, почему жертвами становятся новички или далеко не самые выдающиеся бойцы типа Тито, с ними любой мало-мальски опытный Бессмертный и так бы справился, — высказал свои сомнения Митос. 

— А может, в этом все и дело, может, стоящий за этим Бессмертный тоже слаб и просто не хочет рисковать.

— Но чтобы стать сильнее и получить всю Силу, ему нужно самому рубить головы, а не поручать это смертным. Что-то тут не клеится. 

— А в идее о вампирах что-то есть, — внезапно сказал Джо, чем сильно меня удивил. — Я тут почитал кое-что, и действительно, способ убийств похож на тот, что применяли к вампирам. В общем, я поднял кое-какие связи и завтра встречаюсь с человеком, который может рассказать о подобных суевериях больше, чем предлагает интернет.

— Джо, я просто не верю, что ты всерьез.

— Знаешь, Мак, даже если мы в это не верим, вполне возможно, в это верят убийцы. И я хочу знать, что еще от них можно ожидать. 

На этом мы потихоньку разошлись спать. Завтра предстоял еще один нелегкий день. Перед сном я выглянул в окно. В той самой квартире, где я видел человека с мечом, горел все тот же неяркий свет. Лишь занавески на этот раз были задернуты. Но и они не скрывали двух силуэтов: мужской и женский.

***

На следующий день Джо и Митос исчезли с самого утра: один по своим наблюдательским делам, другой — «просто прошвырнуться по городу». Не то чтобы меня бросили, Митос все полчаса, отведенные на завтрак, соблазнял прогулкой, но мне было интереснее остаться дома. Взяв прихваченную с собой в дорогу книгу, я устроился у окна в гостиной. Но что-то совершенно не читалось, взгляд то и дело обращался к окнам той самой квартиры. Ну не давало мне покоя все произошедшее прошлым вечером. Я даже попросил Джо на всякий случай выяснить, не обретается ли в доме напротив кто-то из Бессмертных, неважно, из какой Лиги. 

Идея Митоса о другом виде Бессмертных была сумасшедшей, насчет вампиров — еще более безумной. Хотя, с точки зрения обычного человека, и наше существование — это нонсенс, парадокс, в который очень сложно поверить. Неужели и я столкнулся с таким же явлением? И насколько был искренен Митос, высказывая свои версии? С этого Змея вполне сталось бы так пошутить над «наивным горцем», коим он до сих пор меня считает, несмотря на все прожитые годы и пройденные испытания. Нет, можно признать, что у меня нет его опыта, но его ни у кого нет. Или все же где-то существует второй Митос, древнейший почти библейский Змей? Лучше не думать об этом, миру точно и одного за глаза хватит. 

Что до наблюдаемой квартиры, то там я не заметил никакого движения за весь день: то ли никого не было, то ли человек вел ночную жизнь. «Как вампир», — мелькнула у меня невольная мысль. Похоже, фантазии Митоса оказались заразны. Но и правда, в отличие от ночи, днем окна были закрыты плотными жалюзи, которые скрывали любое движение. Хотя, возможно, все дело в женщине: при таких больших окнах и столь близко расположенных домах есть большой шанс, что соседи увидят что-то лишнее. Как я вчера.

В общем, так прошла большая часть дня, пока не вернулся со своей прогулки Митос.

— А ты всё скучаешь? Собирайся, пойдем знакомиться с общественностью, — заявил он с порога.

— И куда ты собираешься меня вытащить? И где Джо? 

— Джо звонил, сказал, что ему скоро на встречу со своим консультантом, поэтому мы идем вдвоем. Тем более, не думаю, что ему понравится музыкальный репертуар.

— Так куда ты меня тащишь?

На это Митос всунул мне в руки флаер, где красными буквами по черному фону было написано, что сегодня в ночном клубе с простым названием "Рокси" проводится вампирская вечеринка, обещается выступление каких-то местных групп и бесплатная выпивка людям в костюмах. 

— Ты шутишь? — с надеждой поинтересовался я.

— Ни в коем случае, — донеслось до меня сверху. — Мы идем на эту вечеринку, послушаем музыку, выпьем.

— Надеюсь, костюм ты меня не заставишь надевать? 

— У тебя все равно нет ничего на бесплатный коктейль, так что гуляем за свой счет. Пошли, Мак, нечего дома сидеть и тупо пялиться в окно. Будет весело. А вечером придем и послушаем, что там Джо расскажут. Это должно быть интересно. Он, кстати, в курсе наших планов, так что пожелал нам повеселиться и не потерять головы. 

Не знаю, как Митосу это удается, но через два часа мы стояли у дверей клуба. Уже на подходах стало понятно, что народу будет много, а музыка будет громкой. Мои предположения подтвердились. Впрочем, нам удалось протолкаться вглубь зала и даже найти незанятый столик. Правда, группу отсюда не было видно, но я и не стремился. До сих пор не понимаю, как Митосу каждый раз удается вытаскивать меня в такие места.

В этом клубе я чувствовал себя странно. Вокруг было много молодых людей в разных оттенках черного и красного с очень агрессивным макияжем, причем как девушек, так и парней. Многие из них сверкали вампирскими клыками и безумных расцветок глазами. Все это выглядело диковато для человека со стороны. 

Через толпу ко мне пробрался Митос с двумя большими стаканами пива. Для человека, от которого исходила инициатива прийти сюда, вид у него был весьма задумчивый.

— Что такое? — спросил я. Точнее, попытался, так как музыка, кажется, заглушала любой звук.

— Оказывается, не только ты видишь оживших покойников, — сказал Митос, наклонившись ко мне ближе.

— Какого призрака увидел ты среди всей этой толпы дикарей?

— Не поверишь, но, кажется, я видел ожившего герцога Ричмонда.

— Какого из них?

— Самого первого.

— Сына Генриха VIII и Элизабет Блаунт? Он же умер где-то в первой половине шестнадцатого века. Где ты вообще успел с ним познакомиться?

— Это было...

***

Это было в мае 1536 года, в Тетфорде, Норфолк, Англия. 

Немецкий медик Дитрих Штосс, — а именно такое имя взял тогда себе Митос, — прибыл в Тетфорд по приглашению своего английского коллеги Питера Уорбека, с которым вел давнюю и оживленную переписку. Питер был одним из врачей, пользовавших Генри Фицроя, юного герцога Ричмонда. Того поразил странный недуг. Он и раньше не отличался богатырским здоровьем, но теперь чах и увядал просто на глазах. Это было странно, а главное, вызывало слухи об отравлении. Решался вопрос о престолонаследии, и единственный сын Генриха VIII был первым кандидатом в списке предполагаемых наследников. Томас Говард, герцог Норфолк, который был другом и родственником больного, предполагал именно отравление, поэтому ухватился за шанс подтвердить или опровергнуть слухи. Дитрих Штосс как нельзя лучше подходил для этой цели, потому что к тому времени был уже признанным авторитетом в области изучения ядов и противоядий. 

И вот приглашенный медик прибыл для осмотра больного. Генри Фицрой оказался молодым человеком семнадцати лет с худым бледным лицом в обрамлении темно-рыжих, почти каштановых, волос. Осмотрев высокородного пациента, Штосс мог почти с уверенностью сказать, что это не похоже на отравление, но налицо были явные признаки малокровия, проблемы с сосудами и сердцем. 

— Что подскажете, коллега? — спросил Питер. 

— Ну, тут мало что можно сделать. Для начала хорошо бы определить причину заболевания. Может, организму не хватает каких-то веществ, а может, есть какое-то внутреннее кровотечение. По-хорошему, могло бы помочь вливание крови, но мы пока еще не умеем этого делать. Я слышал, что на востоке такие случаи были, но сам даже пытаться не буду: возможно резкое ухудшение состояния больного и последующая смерть. Готов кто-нибудь рискнуть жизнью возможного наследника престола? Я — нет. 

— И что можно сделать?

— Пока можно лишь прописать диету, поддерживать стабильное состояние и ни в коем случае не допускать даже малейшей кровопотери. Тогда возможен какой-то результат. 

Этот спич пришлось повторить еще дважды: перед коллегией докторов и лично перед герцогом Норфолком. Тот выслушал все с очень мрачным лицом и задал один лишь вопрос:

— Вы первый, кто хоть с какой-то уверенностью говорит о болезни и о возможных результатах. Не возьметесь ли лечить Генри?

— К сожалению, не могу, ваша светлость. Меня уже ждут в Дрездене. 

Наутро Дитрих Штосс покинул Тетфорд, оставив Питеру все рекомендации по лечению.

***

— И что было дальше? — поинтересовался я по окончании истории, которую Митосу пришлось рассказывать мне практически на ухо.

— Менее чем через два месяца герцог Ричмонд умер.

— То есть ты сбежал.

— Я ничем не мог ему помочь. Переливание тогда не практиковалось, в Европе его начали изучать только век спустя. Да и точно сказать, чем болел и от чего умер Генри Фицрой, было нельзя. Это сейчас больше возможностей для диагностики, и то врачи то и дело ошибаются. Я потом интересовался этой темой, так до сих пор кто говорит о скоротечной чахотке, кто о потнице, кто продолжает настаивать на версии с отравлением. Уверенности до сих пор нет и уже не будет.

— И ты решил не рисковать.

— Да, я не хотел нести ответственность за смерть предполагаемого будущего короля. Хотя, возможно, история тогда бы пошла по другому пути. 

— И вот спустя почти пять столетий ты встречаешь его, веселящимся на вампирской вечеринке, — не смог я сдержать сарказма в голосе

— Уже покидающим ее, — поправил меня Митос.

— Если бы у тебя была совесть, то я сказал бы, что она проснулась.

— Спустя пять столетий? Ты мне льстишь. И совесть у меня и так есть, уж тебе ли не знать. Ладно, насколько я знаю, потомков у Генри Фицроя не было, так что дело определенно не в генетике. Остается только предположить, что это двойник — или просто мне показалось.

— А может он вампир? — пошутил я. — Или кто-то из твоей параллельной Лиги Бессмертных.

— Может, — пожал плечами Митос. — Ладно, давай расслабимся и отдохнем. Мне требуется что-то покрепче. 

С этими словами Митос удалился в направлении бара. Я же остался на месте, попивая свое пиво.

— Вам нравится музыка? — внезапно донеслось до меня. 

Подняв голову, я увидел стоящую рядом со мной брюнетку. Она была похожа на большинство присутствующих здесь девушек: темная одежда, корсет, подчеркивающий талию, глубокое декольте и выбеленное лицо, на котором выделялись подведенные черным глаза. Но несмотря на боевую раскраску, девушка все равно оставалась весьма мила и симпатична. 

— Нет, музыка мне совсем не нравится, — ответил я.

— Жаль, я хотела пригласить вас потанцевать.

— Разве под это можно танцевать? — искренне удивился я.

— Под любую музыку можно танцевать, был бы хороший партнер, — послышалось в ответ. — Если вам не нравится музыка, то, наверное, вы не увлекаетесь готикой и вампирами?

— Ни в коем разе.

— Странно, тогда зачем вы здесь?

— Друг притащил.

— Почему же, поверю. Я тоже притащила сюда друга, но он сбежал.

— С радостью бы сделал то же самое. 

— Тогда почему вы все еще здесь?

— Хотите — верьте, хотите — нет, сам не знаю, — улыбнулся я и в ответ получил очаровательную улыбку.

— Может быть, это судьба привела вас сюда, чтобы мы встретились, — сказала моя собеседница и наконец присела за столик. — Меня зовут Корин. 

— Дункан.

— Красивое имя. Очень необычное. У меня еще нет никого с таким именем.

— Теперь есть, — улыбнулся я. Мне нравились Корин и этот разговор с изрядной долей флирта. Кажется, я все же не зря сюда пришел.

— И все же жаль, что вы не вампир.

— Почему же?

— Вы похожи на вампира.

— Почему?

— Вы сидите здесь, такой одинокий, совсем непохожий на других, следите за всеми, словно выбираете жертву. И поверьте, немногие бы вам отказали.

— Почему же? — снова спросил я.

— Вампиры притягательны, а их укус вызывает эйфорию. Это может стать сродни наркотику.

— Вы говорите так, словно сами его испытали, — не смог сдержать я сарказма.

— Всякое может быть, — загадочно улыбнулась Корин. — И все-таки жаль, что вы не вампир. Тогда бы я попросила вас проводить меня. С некоторых пор я не люблю ходить по улицам в одиночестве. 

— Пусть я и не вампир, но проводить девушку будет мне удовольствием. Мне только нужно предупредить друга, чтобы он меня не искал.

— Тогда я подожду вас на улице, — с этими словами Корин поднялась и направилась к выходу. Я же, прихватив плащ, пошел искать Митоса. Обнаружился он все у той же стойки. 

— Как там твоя новая знакомая? — первым делам поинтересовался он.

— Интересная, — признал я.— Заявила, что я похож на вампира.

— Это она тебя плохо знает.

— Если бы я им был, я бы давно тебя покусал, — пригрозил я.

— И отравился бы, — спокойно ответил мне Митос, опрокидывая в себя очередную стопку водки. — Ладно, иди уж, герой-любовник. Куда хоть направились?

— Провожу девушку и поеду домой. Там уже Джо, наверное, вернулся с новостями.

— Эх, не бережешь ты себя, — заявил напоследок Митос. — Смотри, не потеряй голову, а то Джо мне этого не простит.

Никогда не думал, что у этого Змея есть пророческий дар, но стоило только мне появиться на улице, как приключения немедленно меня нашли. 

— Отпусти меня, гад! — донеслось до меня, и я увидел, что двое мужчин напали на Корин и пытаются затащить ее в машину. Я бросился на помощь. 

Как оказалось, нападавших было все же не двое, а четверо, и они были вооружены. В первую очередь пришлось вырубать владельца пистолета. Пока я был занят им, на меня напали сзади. Мне еле удалось уйти с траектории не то длинного кинжала, не то короткого меча. Не повезло плащу, да бок слегка зацепили. Я разозлился и уже перестал жалеть нападавших. Поняв, что им не справиться, они быстро ретировались с поля боя, подобрав своих раненых. 

Где-то вдалеке послышался характерный шум сирен: похоже, кто-то вызвал полицию. 

— МакЛауд, что же ты за человек такой, ни на минуту оставить нельзя, — раздалось совсем рядом. Митос как опытный медик быстро оглядел рану. — Похоже на дентайр, судя по характерному следу. И кто это был?

— Не знаю. Корин?

— Я тоже не знаю, — ответила девушка. — Они налетели внезапно. 

— Будем ждать полицию или тоже сделаем ноги? — поинтересовался Митос.

— Я предпочла бы добраться домой побыстрее, — ответила Корин и посмотрела на меня. 

С одной стороны, правосудие должны вершить компетентные органы, с другой — как объяснять отсутствие раны на теле при следах крови на одежде? Поэтому я лишь запахнул плащ и подал руку Корин. Она понятливо взяла меня под локоть, прикрывая следы драки собственным телом. Так мы отошли за угол, а Митос тем временем успел подозвать такси. С полицией мы разминулись буквально на минуту.

Как оказалось, Корин жила в том самом доме, куда я так стремился попасть прошлым вечером. На этот раз в вестибюле дежурил другой охранник, и мы прошли почти беспрепятственно, стоило лишь позвонить хозяину квартиры, у которого гостила наша новая знакомая. Мы поднялись на лифте на двадцать третий этаж и постучались. Дверь нам открыл уже знакомый мне Генри Фицрой. А за его плечом маячил Джо. 

***

Это было сродни немой сцене, когда актеры замерли в молчании, которое красноречивее любых слов. Перед нами стоял Генри Фицрой, которого я видел вчера, и он как две капли воды был похож на Генри из моего прошлого — того самого владельца чикагского притона. Судя по лицу Митоса, он этого молодого человека тоже знал. Джо просто был удивлен, что мы появились на пороге этой квартиры, а ее хозяин смотрел на Корин. 

— Ой, Генри, извини, что помешали, но со мной такое приключилось, — защебетала девушка. — Ты просто не поверишь.

— Зная тебя, поверю. Хотя мужчин ко мне в дом ты еще не водила.

— Это Дункан, он спас меня от каких-то идиотов, которые на меня напали и, кажется, хотели похитить. Его ранили. Ой, у тебя же есть бинты и перекись?

— Посмотри в ванной комнате, там где-то была аптечка. Возьми полотенце, если нужно, — ответил мистер Фицрой, пропуская нас в квартиру. 

— Нет, ничего не нужно, — только и успел сказать я, но Корин уже упорхнула в ванную, а входная дверь за нами захлопнулась. 

— Я так понимаю, вы и есть Дункан, белый рыцарь, спешащий на помощь даме? — Генри Фицрой оглядел меня и мой порванный белый плащ со следами крови. — Откуда вы знаете Корин?

— Мы познакомились на вампирской вечеринке, я обещал ее проводить, но немного задержался в зале, так что не успел сразу вмешаться. 

— Вы не похожи на тех, кто ходит на подобные мероприятия, — заметил Фицрой.

— Вы тоже, — включился в разговор Митос. — Но я уверен, что видел вас, выходящим из этого клуба. 

— Может быть, я сопровождал туда Корин, — пожал плечами хозяин апартаментов, приглашая нас присесть на диван. 

Только мы расположились напротив Фицроя и Джо, как вернулась Корин. В ее руках было мокрое полотенце и аптечка. 

— Раздевайся, — почти приказала она мне. 

— Не стоит, — попытался отказаться я. — Там просто царапина.

Вы когда-нибудь пытались остановить спасенную женщину, которая желает облагодетельствовать вас в ответ? Вот и у меня тоже ничего не вышло. Меня не спас ни запахнутый плащ, ни застегнутая рубашка. Корин хотела промыть и обработать мои раны, и она настойчиво этого добивалась. Ну не мог же я с ней драться на глазах ее друга. Я хотел было попросить помощи у Джо или Митоса, но в глазах одного черти просто ухохатывались, другой же смотрел на представшую его взору картину с удивлением и беспокойством.

В конце концов, Корин добралась до окровавленного бока и обнаружила... Точнее, она как раз и не обнаружила там никакой раны и даже намека на нее. Она еще раз провела холодным мокрым полотенцем по моим ребрам, стирая остатки крови, и удивленно посмотрела сначала на меня, потом на Генри.

— Он тоже вампир? — спросила она. На что Фицрой только молча покачал головой. 

— Что значит «тоже»? — вмешался Джо. 

— Мистер Доусон, я не представил вам мою хорошую знакомую, можно сказать, подругу, Корин Фаннел. Ей я “тоже” помогал в деле с убийствами, там “тоже” подозревали вампиров. Так что с тех пор к "детям ночи" у нее особое отношение. Куда больше интересен мистер Дункан, уж не знаю как ваше полное имя. 

Фицрой внимательно посмотрел на меня. Во всей его фигуре чувствовалось напряжение. Моя интуиция буквально кричала об опасности. И у нее было имя Генри Фицроя. 

— А я думаю, что вы не менее интересны, ваша светлость, — подал голос Митос. — За почти пять столетий вы не сильно изменились, только чуть повзрослели. А уж в плане здоровья вам точно лучше. 

— Вы меня с кем-то путаете.

— Вряд ли, ваша светлость. Или правильнее все же говорить «ваше высочество»? Я всегда был далек от придворного этикета. Но что бы там ни говорили, фамильное сходство все же чувствуется, — Митос указал на портрет Генриха VIII, висящий на одной из стен. 

— По этому портрету нельзя говорить о сходстве, если только вы не видели оригинал, — заметил Фицрой. Было ощущение, что еще немного — и эта встреча может закончиться плохо для нас всех. Я смотрел, как Митос азартно дергает тигра за усы, и просчитывал варианты отхода. Теперь я был убежден, что и Митос, и я в разные годы своей жизни видели одного и того же человека, и что именно этот человек сидит сейчас перед нами, такой же молодой и полный сил. Но при этом он точно не был одним из Бессмертных.

— Признаюсь, видел, — тем временем заметил Митос спокойно. — Я и вас видел, ваше высочество, хоть и не в лучшие дни вашей жизни. Это было в Тетфорде, за пару месяцев до объявления о вашей скоропостижной смерти. Рад, что слухи оказались несколько преувеличены. Я так полагаю, вы вампир.

Митос не спрашивал, он утверждал, глядя прямо в потемневшие глаза Генри Фицроя, первого герцога Ричмонда и Сомерсета. 

***

Но внезапно Фицрой успокоился и посмотрел на Митоса и меня с интересом.

— Но вы не вампиры. 

— Мы нет, — спокойно ответил Митос. — Но тоже живем долго. Не пьем кровь, в большинстве своем, не боимся крестов, зеркал, чеснока и прочего, что там приписывают вампирам. 

— Именно приписывают, — улыбнулся Фицрой и поднял запястье, демонстрируя намотанные на него четки с распятием. 

— Я так понимаю, что и все остальное не работает? — не к месту проснулось любопытство Митоса.

— Серебра не боюсь, в зеркале отражаюсь, правоверный католик, чеснок, правда, не ем, но в этом можно обвинить немалую часть человечества.

— Кровь, солнечный свет, гробы, земля?

— Кровь — необходимость, убийства — нет. Солнечный свет причиняет боль и может сжечь. Гробы и земля? Предпочитаю квартиру и мягкую постель. 

— Кол в сердце, отрубленная голова? — продолжал допытываться Митос.

— Думаю, что отрубленная голова подействует практически на всех, — улыбнулся Фицрой. — По крайней мере, не встречал никого, кто был бы исключением. 

— То есть, чтобы убить вампира не обязательно прокалывать сердце и заталкивать в рот чеснок? — спросил Джо.

— Думаю, что ваши убийцы ничего не знают о вампирах и просто перестраховались. Простите, я вас не представил, Джо Доусон. Ему потребовалась консультация по вампирам.

— Думаю, я не открою большой тайны, если скажу, что с Джо мы давно знакомы и в курсе его дела, правда, не знали, кто его консультирует.

— Тогда мне хотелось бы знать, кто вы? Уже понятно, что вы не вампиры, но кто-то из бессмертной породы. На фейри вы не похожи, демонического в вас я тоже не чувствую. Так кто же вы?

— Бессмертные, — ответил я, видя, что Митос замолчал, обдумывая информацию о вампирах.

— А точнее?

— У нас нет другого названия. Мы просто Бессмертные. Мы рождаемся на свет людьми, но если мы погибаем насильственной смертью, то возрождаемся. И так раз за разом. Мы проживаем столетия, сражаясь между собой, в конце должен остаться только один.

— Звучит как-то бессмысленно. Вы рождаетесь между смертными и можете прожить смертную жизнь? 

Я задумался и, в конце концов, вынужден был признать:

— Наверное. Этого мы точно не знаем. 

— Вы знаете, кто станет Бессмертным?

— Да, можно опознать Предбессмертных.

— И вы не могли на их примере выяснить: возможно ли прожить обычную жизнь и умереть?

— Все известные мне Предбессмертные погибали, иногда специально, иногда по случайности, и возрождались.

— Значит, это часть системы, — сделал вывод Фицрой.

— Мы называем это Игрой, — поправил я.

— И никто не пытался из нее выйти?

— Пытались, — ответил я, вспоминая многих своих знакомых и последнюю свою потерю — Коннора. — Но это практически ни у кого не получилось.

— И что получит Победитель?

— Он получит Силу всех Бессмертных.

— И? — спросил Фицрой. — Что он станет делать с этой силой? Для чего она ему?

— Не знаем. Наверное, это зависит от победителя.

— Как-то это глупо, сражаться за то, о чем точно ничего неизвестно.

— Абсолютно согласен, — сказал Митос. — Лучше жить полной жизнью здесь и сейчас, а не пытаться гнаться за чем-то неизведанным. Жизнь ценна сама по себе.

Митос и Фицрой переглянулись. Похоже, они отлично поняли друг друга.

— Кажется, мы так и не познакомились. Может назовётесь? — спросил Фицрой.

— Это Дункан МакЛауд, из клана МакЛауд, — представил меня Митос. — Вы с ним уже встречались.

— Да, вчера в фойе.

— И лет восемьдесят тому назад в Чикаго. 

— Может быть, — не стал протестовать Фицрой. — А вы? 

— В 1536 году меня звали Дитрихом Штоссом, сейчас Адамом Пирсоном.

— И как вас звать мне?

— Хоть так, хоть так. А можете Митосом, я не буду против. Ну а Джо вы уже знаете.

— Что же, очень приятно познакомиться. Генри Фицрой, автор графических романов.

— А я Корин, — внезапно подала голос девушка, которая все это время сидела тихо, как мышка. — Предлагаю выпить за знакомство. 

Через несколько минут на столе появилась бутылка красного вина и бокалы. Мы выпили за знакомство. Обстановка стала более спокойной и расслабленной.

— Генри, ты упомянул демонов и фейри. Ты говорил серьезно? — поинтересовался Митос.

— Вполне. С демонами даже довелось неоднократно встречаться.

Корин вздрогнула. 

— Да уж, — вздохнула она. 

— Вот и Корин с ними знакома.

— А еще с оборотнями, темными эльфами, духами, мумией, темными магами, вуду.

— Мы нас не разыгрываете? — спросил я. Поверить во все услышанное было сложно.

Фицрой взял со стола нож и вогнал себе в ладонь, проткнув ее насквозь. Чернота залила его глаза, не оставив места белку. Его рот приоткрылся, обнажая острые клыки. Это впечатляло. Я мог бы назвать это фокусом, но уже не мог отрицать правду. Мой мир замер, но спустя несколько секунд уже завертеться снова, сверкая новыми красками. Я посмотрел на Митоса, тот был не просто спокоен, а радовался, как будто наступило Рождество: его теория подтвердилась, его жизнь стала интереснее. Джо тоже воспринял все спокойнее. Наверное, если ты однажды принимаешь возможность существования Бессмертных, а потом и демонов, то со всем остальным уже проще смириться. Мне же почему-то легче было поверить в демонов и в свое предназначение, чем в то, что мир не сводится только к этим трем сущностям: смертные, Бессмертные и демоны. Может прав Митос, называя меня Фомой неверующим. Мне и правда нужно столкнуться со сверхъестественным самому, чтобы поверить. 

***

Пока я размышлял, Фицрой вернулся к своему обычному облику и занял место в кресле.

— Корин, я так и не услышал, кто на тебя напал.

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Я никогда их не видела. Но если бы не Дункан, думаю, ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. 

Она подняла рукава своего платья, и мы увидели синяки, оставленные руками нападавших.

— Мне все это не нравится. 

И тут меня осенило. Я внимательно огляделся. Потом посмотрел в окно и увидел наши неосвещенные окна: это та самая квартира, в которую я так стремился попасть вчера.

— Может, это связано со вчерашним нападением? — спросил я.

— Нападением? — переспросил Фицрой. 

— Так уж получилось, что наша квартира практически напротив, и я видел человека с мечом и нападавшего с пистолетом. Правда, мне не удалось рассмотреть их в подробностях. Именно поэтому мы с вами столкнулись в фойе.

— Значит, насчет рыцаря я был прав? — неожиданно улыбнулся Фицрой.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Митос.

— Что же, отпираться не буду. Какой-то идиот действительно проник в мою квартиру и пытался мне угрожать пистолетом. Но он быстро ретировался. Я не стал за ним гнаться.

— Почему?

— Два слова: соседи и Корин.

— Он спешил встретить меня с самолета, — пояснила Корин. — Я живу в Торонто и только вчера приехала навестить Генри.

— Что до соседей, — продолжил объяснения Фицрой, — то убивать там, где живёшь — не самая удачная идея. Убить легко, куда сложнее спрятать труп.

— Не могут ли эти два нападения быть связаны друг с другом? — поинтересовался я. 

— Не знаю, но меня это тоже беспокоит.

— А что вор мог искать? — спросил Митос.

— Скажем так, в мире достаточно артефактов, за которыми охотятся разные темные личности. Некоторые есть у меня.

— Ящик Пандоры? — спросила Корин и тут же закрыла рот ладонями, словно испугавшись своих слов.

— А это что? —полюбопытствовал Митос.

— Да так, один не очень хороший артефакт, отданный мне на хранение, потому что на людей он влияет не самым лучшим образом, — ушел от ответа Фицрой. — Теперь я думаю, что ваши убитые, про которых мне рассказывал мистер Доусон, лучше укладываются в теорию ритуального жертвоприношения. А то, что они похожи на жертв охотников на вампиров, может быть предупреждением мне лично.

На первый взгляд это было разумное предположение. Но что-то мне не нравилось в этой теории. Следующий час мы убили на то, что Фицрой пытался нарисовать портреты нападавших с моих и Корин слов. Надо отдать должное, рисовал он очень хорошо. Пока мы были заняты этим, Митос пролистывал какие-то комиксы, а Джо пытался в набросках Фицроя найти сходство с фотографиями, имеющимися у Наблюдателей. Лицо одного из нападавших было очень похоже на члена группы убийц. Это уже было неприятное открытие.

Вскоре мы разошлись, оставив Генри и Корин одних. Очутившись у себя в квартире, я тотчас же выглянул в окно. Шторы в апартаментах Фицроя были наглухо задернуты. 

— Да, все чудесатее и чудесатее, — протянул Митос. 

— Не нравится мне эта кроличья нора.

— Мак, не ворчи, — оборвал меня Митос. — Мир стал интереснее. Приятно, когда спустя тысячелетия находится что-то, что заставляет так удивляться. Что меняет представление о мире почти полностью. Это подстегивает жажду жизни.

— Жажда жизни — это хорошо, но все остальное мне не нравится. 

— А мне Генри пришелся по душе. И его миры тоже, — Митос показал мне пару комиксов, которые он вынес от Фицроя. 

— Несерьезное какое-то занятие для вампира.

— А какое серьезное? Антиквариат, частное детективное агентство, кражи, спецслужбы, армия? Или, может, театр, монашество? Все, мой друг, относительно. Ему это нравится, это приносит доход, что еще?

— Да мне-то что, пусть хоть канкан танцует. 

— А у него бы получилось, — рассмеялся Митос. — Ладно, давайте ложиться спать. Чувствую, завтра нас ждет еще немало новостей. 

***

Митос оказался пророком: следующий день принес нам новые открытия. Джо с самого утра умчался к своим Наблюдателям, и через два часа стало известно: по рисункам Фицроя смогли опознать еще одного нападавшего. Точнее, он засветился на месте убийства Кэна Дюти. Получалось, что какая-то группа людей охотилась не только за Бессмертными. После смерти Алана Махони можно было предположить нечто подобное, но тогда еще оставалась возможность ошибки, сейчас же эта вероятность таяла на глазах. Что же могло связывать всех этих людей?

Около полудня я не удержался и позвонил Корин по оставленному ею номеру. Ее голос был еще сонным, что немудрено: разошлись мы поздно.

— Извини, если разбудил, но я хотел задать тебе еще парочку вопросов, — начал я.

— Слушаю. 

— Скажи, тебе имя Алан Махони ни о чем не говорит?

— На первый взгляд нет. Дай мне десять минут, я загляну в инет, и, может, что-то прояснится, — на этом Корин отключилась. 

Перезвонила она минут через десять.

— Извини, но без кофе я ничего не соображала. В общем, я лично Алана Махони не знала, подозреваю, что Генри тоже, если только у них не проводился какой-нибудь слёт авторов комиксов. Махони — автор готических новелл, довольно мрачных, знаешь, о демонах, чернокнижниках и прочей жути. Называлась серия «Повелители тьмы», малоизвестная и рейтинговая: много крови, насилия и чернухи. С точки зрения каких-либо оккультных наук — полная чушь, но есть свой круг любителей. На форумах они уже скорбели по поводу гибели «величайшего таланта». 

— Он мог быть связан с Фицроем? — спросил я.

— Спрошу, когда проснется, но сомневаюсь. У Генри довольно замкнутый круг общения. Кроме того, до недавнего времени он жил в Торонто, здесь не так давно. Он говорил, что еще не завел здесь знакомых. 

— А когда ждать его пробуждения? 

— После заката, естественно, — ответила Корин и отключилась. 

— Ну, что интересного выяснил? — послышалось сзади: Митос успел проснуться, спуститься вниз и услышать часть нашего разговора с Корин.

— То, что вампиры спят от рассвета до заката.

— Это я и так мог предположить. Что узнал по делу?

— Я думал, что может быть какая-то связь между жертвами нападений. Но Корин не знает этого Махони, правда, выяснила, что он тоже рисовал комиксы, как Фицрой.

— Маньяки, охотящиеся на художников-комиксоводов? Не знаю, как Дюти, то Тито точно не вписывается в эту теорию. Рисовать он не умел, я точно знаю.

— Но должно же быть что-то общее, если убийцам расстояние не помеха, и они готовы лететь на край света, чтобы достать свою цель.

— Знаешь, на месте канадцев я бы на тебя обиделся. Тут точно не край света, можешь мне поверить.

— Погорячился, — улыбнулся я. 

— Ладно, я тебя прощаю, тем более, я не канадец. Что слышно от Джо?

— Ничего нового. Я не понимаю, что происходит и зачем все это. Четыреста лет все было просто: смертные и Бессмертные, Игра, Сбор, сражения, старые друзья, столь же старые враги. Все было понятно. Потом выяснилось, что существуют демоны, теперь вот вампиры. Они живут по каким-то своим законам рядом с нами, но мы о них практически ничего не знаем.

— Это нормально. Если бы мы знали все, то были бы богами. Хотя не уверен, что боги всеведущи, иначе не создали бы людей. Мы просто люди, ну, может, не совсем. В любом случае, мы не можем знать все, у нас просто жизненного опыта больше, — сказал мне самый старый из живущих Бессмертных. — Мне нравится, что мир делится не только на смертных и Бессмертных. Знаешь, я раньше часто думал, откуда мы взялись, ведь все мы приемные дети в своих смертных семьях. Откуда мы пришли в этот мир, кто мы на самом деле? И никогда не находил ответов на эти вопросы. Может, теперь мне это удастся. 

Я ничего не успел ответить, потому что зазвонил телефон. Джо сообщил, что один из опознанных нападавших следит за Гереном, новичком-Бессмертным. Мы выехали на место.

***

Это оказался молодой человек лет двадцати пяти на вид, худощавого телосложения. Профессионалом в слежке его мог назвать только еще больший дилетант. Сэмюэль Уильямс, Наблюдатель Лами и Герена, только плевался, глядя на этого горе-специалиста. 

— Повезло этому неумехе, что Этьен в отлучке, а Жан сам еще неопытен, — ворчал Уильямс.

Чтобы не доводить до греха, мы решили взять этого красавца по-тихому, не привлекая внимания, и допросить на предмет, что вообще тут происходит. Джо позвал на помощь группу, присланную Советом, и парня повязали так быстро, что он даже пикнуть не успел. 

Как выяснилось, ребята не тратили времени даром. Они нашли какой-то заброшенный дом на окраине города и приспособили под свои нужды. Туда и отвезли задержанного.

Митос настоял, чтобы того оставили до вечера в пустой темной комнате, мол «потом будет посговорчивее». Так что крепкие ребята из Совета его запихнули в подвал, а сами стали оборудовать комнату для допроса, установили камеры, микрофоны, вывели все в соседнюю комнату, чтобы можно было наблюдать за разговором и записывать.

— Давайте Фицроя еще пригласим, — предложил Митос.

— Зачем? — не понял Джо.

— Ну, во-первых, его это дело тоже касается.

— Не его, а Корин, — поправил я.

— Думаю, что и его. Поверьте моей интуиции.

— А во-вторых?

— Он же консультант по черной магии и вампирам, его присутствие будет объяснимым и закономерным. 

Я был против, но здесь решал Джо, а он согласился с доводами Митоса. Поэтому мы остались ждать наступления темноты, маринуя нашего задержанного. Первые минут сорок тот кричал и пытался выбраться из подвала. Но очень скоро запал у него кончился, и стало тихо. Мы сидели и негромко разговаривали, техники что-то настраивали. Сэмюэль уехал к своему стажеру, который оставался следить за Гереном. 

— Он такой же болван в плане незаметного наблюдения. И чему их учат, — проворчал Уильямс напоследок. 

Через час после захода солнца прибыли Фицрой и Корин. Джо оставил нас в комнате с компьютером, наказав не выключать запись, а сам проследовал в соседнюю, куда и привели задержанного.

— На каком основании меня схватили? — с места в карьер начал качать права тот, на что Джо молча выложил фото с места убийства Кэна Дюти.

— А я тут причем? — продолжал возмущаться парень, но уже как-то неубедительно. 

На стол легла другая фотография из той же серии, где было запечатлено его лицо более крупным планом.

— И что? 

— Вы убили этого человека.

— Это не человек! — воскликнул задержанный и чуть ли не закрыл рот руками. На экране монитора его лицо было видно очень четко. Я заметил, как увеличились зрачки парня, он явно пожалел о своих словах.

— И кто же он, по-вашему, если не человек? — продолжил Джо задавать вопросы. Он держался очень спокойно и даже как-то отстраненно.

— Вы же не полиция, — неожиданно сделал вывод допрашиваемый. — Кто вы? Какой у вас интерес?

— Здесь мы задаем вопросы, — вмешался Джозеф, один из посланников Совета, который помогал Джо проводить допрос.

— Вы сами знаете, что это не люди. Вы тоже следили за этим Злом во плоти, значит понимали его сущность. Мы на одной стороне. 

— Как думаете, о чем он? — поинтересовалась Корин.

— Кажется, он принял мистера Доусона и его друзей за «своих», чтобы это ни значило. Это хорошо, своим больше доверяют и рассказывают, — сделал вывод Фицрой. 

И он оказался прав. То, что нам удалось услышать впоследствии, выходило за все рамки. Даже для Бессмертных и вампиров.

В 1553 году третий герцог Норфолк создал тайный Орден. Его цель была благородна — защитить британский престол от великого зла в лице некоего бессмертного демона, которым после своей смерти стал сын Генриха VIII Тюдора. Члены Ордена должны были любой ценой не допустить прихода демона на престол наследника божия на земле, «дабы он, захватив власть, не уничтожил человечество». Состоящие в Ордене оказались людьми решительными и предприимчивыми, они не стали дожидаться попыток захвата власти, а решили уничтожить угрозу в лице этого демона. Но тот оказался неуловим, или же ему просто не нужен был престол предков. Найти бывшего принца крови Ордену не удалось, зато они были полностью уверены, что тот готовит армию.

— За свою жизнь он породил немало «детей», и нужно уничтожить их всех, — воодушевленно вещал потомственный борец со злом. 

Орден оказался очень живуч. Его члены были в основном из английской аристократии или близки к ней. Уничтожение «демона» стало целью не для одного поколения орденцев. По сути, это стало семейным делом для таких, как Патрик Уолтшир, как, оказывается, звали нашего задержанного. И он был настоящим фанатиком.

— Демоны сильны, но они ничто против нашей веры. Мы научились их уничтожать. Нам даже удавалось убивать высших демонов, эмиссаров зла. Они были могущественны, их сила вырывалась в мир разрушительными молниями. Но наша вера защищает нас от этих эманаций зла. Лишь главный демон, их прародитель, для нас пока недосягаем.

— То есть вы все эти годы охотились за неким бессмертным существом? — переспросил Джо. Его лица не было видно, и я верил, что он будет держаться до победного. Но я слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы услышать в голосе недоумение. 

— Это было делом жизни многих поколений старых семей. У нас небольшая, но сильная своей верой организация. Неназываемый не раз пытался уничтожить ее изнутри. Но мы вычислили и уничтожили его эмиссара и его помощников. Он ожил, но мы снова убили его, теперь уже навсегда. Он был нашим братом, до того как впустил в свою душу демона. Но благодаря ему мы научились убивать богопротивных тварей. Это был промысел божий. 

— И как же их нужно убивать? — поинтересовался Джозеф.

— Им нужно протыкать сердца и рубить головы, чтобы демоны не смогли снова вернуться в захваченные тела. 

— Святая Богородица! — донеслось до меня сзади. Я повернулся и увидел Генри Фицроя в глубоком шоке. — Да, занятно узнать, что уже полтысячелетия с тобой активно борются, а ты и не в курсе.

Корин хохотнула, но это был истерический смех.

***

Патрик тем временем продолжал рассказывать о подвигах Ордена на ниве спасения человечества.

— Все эти годы мы никак не могли добраться до Неназываемого, словно кто-то или что-то скрывало его от божьего гнева. Однажды мы были так близко, мы попытались его уничтожить, но никто из воинов не вернулся, а след Неназываемого затерялся в Европе. 

Тем временем годы шли, Орден тщетно искал свое Великое Зло, а вместо этого находил лишь его «детей» и эмиссаров. Но вот в сети появилось его фото, нечеткое, но все же узнаваемое для тех, кто знал Зло в лицо. Неназываемый был в Северной Америке. 

— Теперь он несет хаос и разрушения в умы людей, рисуя богомерзкие комиксы.

— Графические романы! Они называются графическими романами! — возмутился Фицрой, но, кажется, сделал это по привычке. Его больше интересовала история Патрика, а она была весьма занятна.

Итак, узнав местонахождение своего «Неназываемого», группа оперативников Ордена, в которую и входил этот фанатик, прибыла в Торонто. Там они нашли человека, который снял это фото, но он оказался «заражен злом». Орденцы убили его, но он воскрес. Его пришлось убивать по всем правилам. 

— Он был силен, но мы сильнее, — сказал Патрик хвастливо. 

Но пока они убивали ни в чем неповинного парня, который просто заснял Фицроя в магазине комиксов, «Неназываемый» исчез, снова пропал, но не бесследно. Они последовали за ним в Ванкувер. 

— Здесь он собирает новую армию. Мы видели, как его солдаты готовятся к бою, сражаясь большими мечами. 

— А почему вы не напали на Неназываемого, раз смогли найти его? Зачем нападать на солдат, если он всегда может создать новых? 

Я присоединился в своем недоумении к Джо, но у фанатиков на все найдется объяснение.

— Он неуязвим, — объяснял нам Патрик. — Я говорил, что мы уже однажды пытались. Нас немного. Мир стремится к своему концу, даже в нашем Ордене находятся неверующие, которые не желают сражаться со Злом и идут против своих семей. За прошедшие годы мы потеряли многих из наших воинов. 

— Почему вы уверены, что ваших воинов убил Неназываемый?

— Наши летописи гласят, что в первый раз его настигли во Франции, спустя примерно год после его мнимой смерти. Но даже тогда он был силен. Не вернулся никто, а он затаился.

— Кристина ничего мне об этом не говорила, — заметил Фицрой. Было видно, что все услышанное ему сильно не нравится. Кому приятно узнать, что тебя считают Злом во плоти, почти Антихристом, и что из-за тебя перебили кучу народа?

— То есть с тех пор вы его не видели? — продолжал спрашивать Джо.

— До последних лет — нет. Видимо, он набрался сил и больше ему не нужно скрываться. Грядет Апокалипсис. Мир погряз во грехе. Даже некоторые наши братья оказались подвержены тьме и неверию, предав заветы предков. Но как бы мало нас ни осталось, мы должны предотвратить конец света, каждый человек должен выбрать сторону, на которой будет сражаться. 

***

Когда допрашиваемый понес эту агитационную фигню, Митоса буквально сложило. Он неприлично заржал и медленно сполз по стеночке. Судя по всему, нас было слышно даже в соседней комнате, потому что Джо прервал допрос и вышел. Через минуту он стоял в дверях и смотрел на нас. Я пытался взглянуть на происходящее его глазами. Картина открывалась та еще: Генри Фицрой, вампир с пятисотлетним стажем, пребывал в глубокой задумчивости от услышанного; Корин его обнимала и утешала, как могла; Митос же сидел в уголочке на полу, весь красный и обмахивался полой плаща. Кажется, у него была истерика. Я только и мог, что хмуриться: реакция Митоса мне была непонятна.

— Хватит ржать! — попытался я привести приятеля в чувство. — Или тебе доктора пригласить?

— Лучше ему, — еле смог выговорить Митос, немного успокоившись. — Доктора и пару санитаров. Интересно у них в клубе все такие пафосные? Тогда пары санитаров на всех не хватит.

Джо попытался посмотреть на Митоса укоризненно, но, кажется, мог его понять. Ему, бедняге, тяжело было вести допрос, потому что самому приходилось все время сдерживаться. Он подошел и подал Митосу руку, тот легко вскочил на ноги. Истерика закончилась, но вот улыбка с лица никак не могла сойти.

— И как вам все это? — поинтересовался Джо.

— Ужасно, — произнес Фицрой.

— Уржаться, — не согласился с ним Митос. — А вообще Наблюдателей пора разгонять. За столько лет не заметили конкурентов! Даже Хортон их упустил, а в его авантюру они вписались бы идеально. 

— Ты в какой-то мере прав, — согласился Джо.

— В какой-то мере?! Я прав, и ты сам это чувствуешь. На вашем месте я бы или использовал их, или устранил конкурентов. Они, оказывается, убивали Бессмертных. И не единожды, по случайности. Хортону для этого требовалось автоматическое оружие и святая земля. А эти практически голыми руками, вот уже пятьсот лет. Сила веры — великая вещь, только ума не прибавляет.

Все задумались.

— Генри, ты точно с ними не сталкивался? — поинтересовался Митос. 

Тот лишь покачал головой:

— Нет, даже не подозревал об их существовании. Но на вампиров всегда охотились, так что, может быть, и пересекался, но не знал об этом. Возможно, списал это на происки Инквизиции. 

***

1744 год, Валахия, Трансильвания.

Святая Инквизиция — сборище фанатиков и садистов от церкви. Генри Фицрой даже после своей смерти и возрождения в качестве вампира считал себя католиком, хотя, признаться честно, первые годы ему было не до церковных канонов. Жизнь сильно изменилась, поменялось мировоззрение, люди в первую очередь воспринимались как пища. Прошло немало лет, прежде чем Генри научился контролировать свою жажду, не убивать своих жертв. Он стал почти человеком, хотя честно признавал, что это только видимость. Но он снова научился ценить людей не только за их пищевые качества, но и за личность. И только в его жизни все наладилось, как его схватили люди Хавьера Мендоса.

Это был страшный в своем упорстве человек, редкостный фанатик, убежденный в своей правоте. И именно в его руки попал бывший герцог Ричмонд. Откуда Мендоса узнал о Генри и его природе, до сих пор остается загадкой. Но так или иначе, инквизитор посчитал своим долгом судить и казнить англичанина, несмотря на его вероисповедание. Вампиризм для него был сродни одержимости дьяволом, и святой отец боролся с исчадием дьявола всеми возможными средствами. Предчувствуя неминуемую гибель, ослабленный жаждой и пытками, Фицрой пошел на крайние меры: он смог убедить помощницу Мендосы, сестру Марию, в своей невиновности, и та открыла двери темницы. Кровь девушки придала Генри сил, но ее потребовалось немало. Марию пришлось обратить, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь. К сожалению, Мендоса убил девушку раньше, чем создатель смог забрать ее из крепости. И это до сих пор мучило Генри, даже спустя столько лет он так и не расстался с четками, которые принадлежали сестре Марии.

После этого Фицрой покинул Западную Европу и направился в Восточную, где было поспокойнее, а главное, дальше от святых экзекуторов. Как оказалось, в тех краях тоже хватало людей его племени, и пришлось постараться, чтобы найти свободную территорию. Вампиры были одиночками по своей природе, хищниками с острым территориальным инстинктом. Двое кровососов вместе не уживались, по крайней мере, долго. Поэтому сменить место жительства вампиру было непросто: приходилось искать свободную от собратьев местность или меняться с кем-то. Но четверть тысячелетия тому назад с переездами было попроще. Тем более что Генри не искал крупные города, в которых проще было скрыть осушенные тела. Фицрой вообще не любил бессмысленные убийства, как некоторые из его братии, и вполне был способен питаться, не лишая человека жизни.

Своим местом назначения он выбрал Брашов, город на юго-востоке Трансильвании. Путь его лежал через Бран — местечко неподалеку от одноименного замка. Теперь его называют замком Дракулы, и он стал своеобразной меккой для почитателей героя Брема Стокера и просто любопытных. В те времена это была просто оборонительная крепость, которую построили горожане. Хотя легенды о господаре Цепеше в народе ходили и тогда: что он, мол, останавливался в Бране во время своих походов, что любил охотиться в окрестностях, и даже что его пытали в подземельях замка турецкие враги. Но и в то время, и теперь истории о Владе Дракуле рассказывали разные, в частности о его вампирской сущности, однако многое о нем было известно со слов его недругов. Местные жители же уважали князя Дракулу, а вот вампирами считали восставших мертвецов. О вампирах-аристократах тогда в такой глубинке не знали, и Генри путешествовал спокойно. Но в замок все же решил не соваться.

До Рышнова, что на полпути от Брана до Брашева, он добрался так же спокойно. Попросился на постой в дом с симпатичной хозяйкой-вдовой, с питанием проблем не возникло. Генри даже планировал задержаться на пару ночей. Признаться честно, хотелось взглянуть на здешнюю крепость поближе, если уж не вышло с Браном. Но стоило Генри покинуть ночью свой приют, как на него напали. И это были не крестьяне с вилами и факелами, не нищие грабители, а неплохо вооруженные люди. Генри пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы с ними справиться. К сожалению, он был неаккуратен и случайно убил их всех, не рассчитав сил. Не то чтобы он сильно сожалел об этом: это была самооборона в чистом виде. Но Генри мучило то, что ему не удалось узнать, кто их послал и почему они напали. Если это Инквизиция снова встала на его след, ничего хорошего ожидать не приходилось. От греха подальше он решил убраться из города, тем более что до Брашева оставалось всего ничего, а осенние ночи длинны. 

В Брашове Генри вел довольно уединенный образ жизни, держась настороже: ему не хотелось снова попасть в руки Инквизиции. 

***

— Больше меня никто не побеспокоил. Через несколько лет я отправился дальше. Но с тех пор взял за правило не светиться лишний раз: чем меньше людей знает обо мне, о моей сущности, тем лучше. 

— И как? Вижу, что все же это не строгий запрет, — уточнил Митос, намекая на Корин.

— Невозможно прожить всю жизнь, прячась ото всех. Иногда появляются близкие люди, от которых просто не хочешь скрывать правду, — пожал плечами Фицрой. И мы с Митосом молча согласились с ним. — Пару лет назад в Торонто активизировалась демоническая сила. К сожалению, газетчики ничего не смыслят в сверхъестественном. Пошли спекуляции на тему вампиров, пришлось объединить свои усилия с одним частным детективом. Тогда мы с Корин и познакомились. 

— А почему перебрались в Ванкувер? — полюбопытствовал я.

— Как я уже сказал, в Торонто активизировались демонические силы, и вообще стало очень много темной магии, а я ее не приемлю. Да и люди стали задавать много вопросов. Именно тогда я решил перебраться в Ванкувер. Но и тут оказалось беспокойно, — вздохнул Фицрой.

— Зато не скучно, — подвел итог Митос.

— Знаешь, мне и без этого шоу было хорошо, — покачал головой Генри в ответ. 

Я еще раз с ним согласился. А про себя заметил, что после этой исповеди почувствовал к Фицрою симпатию, и, кажется, теперь он стал для меня «Генри», пусть пока и не вслух. 

***

Раз уж допрос прервался, то было решено накормить задержанного и оставить его под охраной. В целом, мы уже поняли весь идиотизм ситуации, и оставлять ее так резона не было ни у кого.

— Фанатики, почувствовавшие вкус крови, опасны, — сказал Генри. 

И с этим нельзя было не согласиться. 

— Но не убивать же их, — единственное, что мог возразить я.

— Ну, если для вас это проблема, то для меня проще их всех убить. Извините, если это кажется вам бесчеловечным и циничным.

Я хотел было возмутиться, но меня прервал Митос:

— С одной стороны, хорошее решение, нет человека — нет проблемы, но есть одно небольшое «но»: зачищать нужно весь Орден, не только этих «вояк», а сколько их и где они, точно неизвестно. Да и Дункан против.

— Вот не надо все списывать на меня, — проворчал я, но было приятно, что при поиске решения мое мнение учитывается. — Но нам и правда нужно побольше узнать про этот их Орден, не историю, а именно оперативную информацию: сколько человек, состав, штаб-квартира и тому подобное.

— Сделаем, — согласился Джо. — Он вроде не против покрасоваться. 

— А может, нам убить Генри? — предложил я.

— Тоже по принципу нет человека, в данном случае вампира — нет проблемы? — уточнил Фицрой. — Я, как вы можете догадаться, буду против.

— Не по-настоящему, — успокоил я. — Разыграем смерть, снова уйдешь в тень. 

— Вряд ли из этого выйдет толк, — засомневался Митос. — Как правильно заметил Генри, они фанатики, и они уже вряд ли прекратят «бороться со Злом». Они вошли во вкус, да и величие цели не отпустит. Приятно сознавать, что защищаешь весь мир. Так что убивать Генри, по-настоящему или понарошку, мы не будем. Да и он против.

— Надо лишить их цели, — заметил Джо.

— Надо показать, что все совсем не так, как кажется, и что они неправильно толковали себе значение Генри в противостоянии с демоническими силами, — на одном дыхании выпалила Корин.

И эта ее безумная на первый взгляд идея заставила нас призадуматься. В ней было рациональное зерно, осталось понять, как ее реализовать.

— Чтобы показать, что Генри не демон, хватило бы явления настоящего демона и противостояния с ним, — заметила Корин, но это вызвало сомнение у всех остальных. 

— Не звать же для этого Астарота, по старому знакомству, — протянул Генри. — И я решительно против баловства с черной магией. Вызвать не проблема, сколько раз уже наблюдали, а что потом мы с ним делать будем?

— Да и мелковато как-то, Орден практически со вселенским Злом борется, эмиссаров вовсю мочит, что им какой-то демон, чье имя они, возможно, даже не знают, — добавил Митос.

— А зачем нам ваш Астарот? У нас есть Танатос, — осенило вдруг меня. — Митос и Иисуса сыграет, если ему приспичит. А Люцифер из него должен просто замечательный получиться. 

— Я рад такой высокой оценке моих талантов. Особенно образу, в котором ты меня видишь, — поморщился Митос.

Но все уже ухватились за эту мысль. После бурных обсуждений решили показать борьбу добра со злом на примере Генри с Люцифером, предварительно «загнав», то есть, пригласив зрителей на этот «бой века». 

— Итак, что нам нужно? Помещение, куда поместилась бы вся эта толпа и где можно было бы разыграть такое представление, не попавшись на глаза посторонним. Необходим реквизит, декорации, костюмы, грим. Генри с Митосом не мешало бы немного прикинуть хореографию боя, исходя из всего вышеперечисленного.

— Ну, у меня есть тут знакомый, Тони, работает на киностудии, тут же столько сериалов снимается. Так что, думаю, можно будет взять кое-какое оборудование в аренду, — обрадовала нас Корин. — Нужно только определиться, какое.

— Наверняка тут есть какие-нибудь заброшенные производственные площади: заводы, склады или что-то подобное, — внес предложение Митос. — Лучше места не найти. В худшем случае придется нейтрализовать сторожа, но и тут все решают деньги. Скажем, что это нужно для любительской постановки или для розыгрыша друзей.

— Что-то типа «Вас снимает скрытая камера», — поддержала его вошедшая во вкус Корин.

— А еще нам нужно знать количество зрителей, чтобы не было неожиданностей. И как-то пригласить их на представление.

— Ну, это на мне, как я полагаю, — ответил Джо на мое замечание. — Пойду займусь делом. Совету будет интересно, насколько большую организацию они «не заметили».

А мы занялись обсуждением того, что потребуется решения для нашей задачи. 

***

Буквально за день мы совершили невозможное. Организовать все задуманное за короткий срок было непросто: нам пришлось все время и очень быстро перекраивать наши планы. Мы нашли место, но, посмотрев на список предоставляемого оборудования, поняли, что нам место не подходит. Пришлось срочно ехать на другой конец города и искать там. Потом мы осознали, что не справимся со всем задуманным сами. Пришлось взять в нашу компанию еще и Тони, которому мы наплели всю ту же песню про Великий Розыгрыш. Хотя, по сути, мы даже не солгали. 

После того, как мы доставили оборудование на место и прикинули, как его разместить, я оставил Корин, Тони и Митоса готовить сценическую площадку, а сам отправился к Джо. Нам предстояла не менее сложная задача: «пригласить» зрителей на шоу.

В штаб-квартире Наблюдателей я столкнулся с Генри, этот счастливчик проспал весь день и стал доступен лишь час тому назад. Я нашел его внимательно слушающим новые откровения задержанного. Оказывается, пока мы, взмыленные, бегали по городу и пытались управиться со множеством дел одновременно, Джо умудрился войти в доверие к Патрику Уолтширу. Уж не знаю, как у этого парня работали мозги, но он искренне посчитал Джо и его команду «собратьями».

— По разуму, что ли? — проворчал Генри, повторного прослушивая тот же диалог, теперь уже в моей компании. 

Патрик поведал и об Ордене, и о его членах, и о команде, находящейся в городе. Бойцов оказалось всего около дюжины. Да и в целом в этом «ордене клинических идиотов» — как назвал их все тот же Генри — было немного народа. Прошло уже немало лет, сменилось столько поколений, большинство избавилось от суеверий, фанатизма сильно поубавилось. Патрик сетовал на своего старшего брата, который вышел из семейного дела, предпочтя ловле демонов экономику и построение бизнеса. Больше всего Уолтшира-младшего возмутило, что отец, занимающий не последнее место среди «братьев», спокойно отпустил своего первенца. Патрик посчитал это предательством Дела. 

Судя по количеству излитого на нас пафоса и пропаганды, Патрику следовало идти в вербовщики, а не в солдаты. Его умение говорить так, что явственно были слышны заглавные буквы в каждом слове, отметили все мы. А его убежденность и вера снискали бы немало последователей. Но в Орден не брали никого со стороны, это оказалось почти полностью семейное предприятие. Со дня создания так повелось, что общее дело объединило несколько семей, приближенных к герцогу Норфолку. Этот внутренний закон, изначально ограничивший число посвященных членами нескольких семей, практически уничтожил активную часть Ордена: люди умирали в многочисленных войнах, эпидемиях, стычках с «демоническим воинством». Семьи потихоньку вырождались. Да и мир сильно изменился: в Ордене осталось не так много людей, которых можно было бы назвать активными борцами со Злом, больше было политиков. Не удивлюсь, что кто-то из них решал свои политические и личные проблемы руками фанатичных «братьев».

Надо сказать, что Патрик искренне веровал в своё предназначение, потому он пошел против всех законов и правил Ордена и рассказал все Джо, считая, что после этого тот со своими людьми присоединится к Великой Борьбе. Такая убежденность в своем призвании даже вызывала некоторое уважение. Но, так или иначе, было решено использовать пленника для придания направления толпе. Генри воспользовался старым испытанным приемом: он нарисовал карту с пентаграммой, в центре которой оказался выбранный нами заброшенный производственный комплекс. Может, местного жителя он бы и не обманул, но недавно прибывших мог ввести в заблуждение. Точки, на которых строилась пентаграмма, были точками жертвоприношений. Правда, в газетах ничего похожего мы не обнаружили, так что пришлось срочно сочинять полицейские сводки и придавать им вид подлинных. Времени катастрофически не хватало.

— Ладно, ночь не будет длиться вечно. Пойду побеседую с этим Воином Света.

— Джо, откуда столько пафоса? — улыбнулся я. 

— Морально готовлюсь к разговору.

— Мистер Доусон, прошу вас, узнайте про вора, который залез в мою квартиру, и про нападение на Корин. Этот момент мы так еще и не осветили. 

— Хорошо, спрошу, — пообещал Джо, и через пару минут до нас донеслось: — Патрик, как вы? Вас покормили?

— Да, спасибо. Все было вкусно. Знаете, мне дома редко удавалось съесть гамбургер. Отец всегда говорил, что это еда плебеев. 

— И что больше всего вам понравилось?

— Двойной чизбургер, сыра никогда не бывает много.

— Я вас понимаю. Патрик, а скажите мне, что вы забыли в квартире Генри Фицроя? 

— Кого?

— Вы его называете Неназываемым.

— Если бы кто-то из нас пробрался в его логово, он бы уничтожил демона. 

Мы с Генри переглянулись.

— Возможно, он не в курсе, — сказал я.

— Тайная операция или эти события вовсе не связаны? — предположил Генри. — Жаль. Я думал, что смогу получить ответы. 

— Ладно, а что с нападением на девушку? В нем вы точно принимали участие, — донеслось до нас тем временем, и мы снова обратили свое внимание на монитор. 

— Она ведьма, одна из подручных Неназываемого. Чем меньше слуг останется у демона, тем проще его будет уничтожить. 

— Почему вы решили, что она одна из его слуг?

— Он сам привез ее на собрание своих адептов, чтобы она околдовала и вдохновила их. Его армия велика. 

— Надо Корин рассказать, ей понравится, — сказал Генри. — Но все же это какой-то параноидальный бред.

— Это их Вера, мой друг, — улыбнулся я. — Хотя с логикой они все же не дружат.

— При вере логика не нужна, — заметил Генри, краем уха слушая про мои подвиги в качестве одного из адептов Зла, отбивающего ведьму. Оказывается, они пропустили уход Генри и искренне считали, что тот исчез во время драки. 

А дальше Джо начал с весьма пафосным видом вещать «собрату по вере», что скоро их миссия подойдет к концу, так или иначе. Что про Неназываемого они не в курсе, но силы Зла скоро придут на землю, и противостоять им сможет не только духовная, но и физическая сила, ибо мало кто на свете может сразиться с Люцифером и его воинством на равных. Он нес всю эту ахинею с таким серьезным и даже воодушевленным видом, что мы сами заслушались и восхитились его актерским талантом. 

Договорив весь спич, Джо пообещал Ордену содействие в будущей битве. И произойти это грандиозное событие должно уже завтра, ибо так было предсказано. На этом они расстались. Мы с интересом наблюдали, как Патрик, стоило закрыться двери, полез знакомиться с «забытыми» документами, где его ждала карта с отмеченным местом предполагаемого сражения. 

— Что теперь? — поинтересовался Джо. 

— Дадим ему еще минут пять, и папку нужно будет забрать, — сказал Генри и пояснил: — Все же не стоит давать ему рассматривать ее пристально. 

— Попрошу Джозефа, — согласился Джо. 

— А потом ему нужно дать сбежать, лучше где-нибудь под утро, естественно, приставив к нему хвост, — озвучил я дальнейший план. 

— Я так понимаю, вы куда-то ретируетесь?

— Ну, нужно показать Генри место будущего сражения, да и им с Митосом пофехтовать нужно, чтобы все выглядело правдоподобно. 

На этом мы разошлись: как правильно заметил Джо, ночь не будет длиться вечно.

***

Лично я больше всего переживал, что орденцы не купятся на нашу дезу, ведь все звучало поистине безумно. 

— Это вписывается в их картину мира, так что они придут, — успокаивал меня Митос. 

Но я продолжал нервничать до самого вечера и даже завидовал Генри, который спал беспробудным сном.

Наш спектакль был запланирован на поздний вечер не только из-за особенностей образа жизни Генри, но и из-за сценографии. У нас было всего два дня, чтобы все подготовить: свет, звук и прочие спецэффекты. Тони был просто в восторге от происходящего и просто фонтанировал идеями. Он же настоял на дополнительном реквизите. 

— Это будет круто! — пообещал он. 

Я ему верил, но не переставал беспокоиться. 

К вечеру я накрутил себя по полной и с радостью отказался бы от нашей затеи. Но отыгрывать назад было уже поздно. Джо докладывал, что Патрик добрался до своих товарищей и после недолгого, но громкого выяснения отношений, кажется, все согласились, что нужно проверить информацию. Если Неназываемый точно придет в то место, то появится шанс уничтожить его. Именно поэтому было поздно всё отменять, оставалось только ждать. И я ждал, сидя и разглядывая наполовину разбитые витражи и фрески.

Сначала для инсценировки мы искали склад или бывшее производственное здание, но это нас не устроило по ряду причин. Потом Тони вспомнил о старой заброшенной церкви, в которой они уже что-то снимали: довольно большое помещение, если убрать все скамьи, много ниш, арок, балок для крепления оборудования. Да и битва Добра со Злом в церкви — это правильно. Даже Генри оценил антураж, хотя поначалу и скривился от такого использования храма. Но пока они с Митосом мерились длиной мечей, он как-то свыкся с общей задумкой. 

Чтобы не терять время на дорогу, Генри пришлось заночевать, точнее, в его случае, «задневать» в подвале церкви. Мы и сами ушли буквально на несколько часов, вздремнуть и переодеться. Днем мы доводили все до ума, что могли, так что к назначенному сроку были уже в полной боевой готовности. Услышав долгожданное «Зрители на подходе», все заняли свои места: актеры на сцене, я с Корин, Тони и Джо наверху в хорах, откуда могли видеть все происходящее как на ладони.

А зрелище, надо сказать, было впечатляющее даже для посвященных. Внизу, практически в алтарной зоне, на подсвеченной инфернально-красным светом «сцене» стоял Генри Фицрой в темном плаще и с мечом в руках. Напротив него в столь же эффектной позе, сияя желтыми линзами с вертикальным зрачком, расположился «Люцифер». За спиной его то и дело распахивались огромные черные крылья. 

Крылья эти стоили отдельного упоминания. Выслушав нашу идею о драке с Люцифером, Тони тотчас вспомнил про реквизит с каких-то съемок и через пару часов приволок две пары механических крыльев, черные и белые. Каждый аппарат весил килограмм по сорок, управлялся дистанционно, но смотрелся эффектно, хоть Митос и ругался последними словами, примеряя эту деталь костюма, и предлагал срочно поменять сценарий и актеров.

— Мак, может, займешь мое место? Белые крылья будут тебе к лицу. 

Но мы не стали ничего менять, поэтому, как только актерам дали команду начинать, те сошлись в схватке не на жизнь, а на смерть. Признаться честно, драка была хоть и эффектная, но все же не слишком быстрая. Генри не был хорошим фехтовальщиком, он мог победить за счет своей сверхъестественной скорости и реакции. Митос же двигался тяжелее обычного из-за крыльев, да и линзы практически закрывали обзор, и ему приходилось полагаться на слух. Через небольшие микрофоны, прикрепленные к одежде наших актеров, было слышно, как он ругается. 

Зрители появились на пороге церкви. Действовали они осторожно, но зрелище завораживало, и они просочились в здание, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Тут Генри пошел в атаку, Митос-Люцифер, громко и угрожающе рыча, отбивался. Я слегка отвлекся, открытые невовремя крылья повели его в другую сторону, прямо под меч Генри, и тут случилось непредвиденное: Генри упал, сраженный метательным ножом, пущенным кем-то из орденцев. Мы на несколько секунд замерли в полнейшем замешательстве. 

— Кажется, кто-то не понял божественный замысел, и Зло неожиданно победило, — донеслось до нас из микрофона Митоса.

— Тяни время, мы сейчас что-нибудь придумаем! — только и мог сказать я.

— О, как вовремя, — сказал Люцифер голосом старейшего Бессмертного и захохотал. Учитывая акустику, звучало это и правда зловеще. Красный свет засиял еще ярче. — Столько столетий этот несчастный сражался со мной за человечество, а смертные людишки прикончили его сами. Какая прелесть! Когда Отец создавал людей, я говорил Ему, что они никчемны, что они никогда не оценят его даров. Но Он так верил в свое творение, созданное якобы по Его подобию. И кто оказался прав в результате? Христа вы распяли, святых казнили, и последнего защитника теперь тоже убили. А значит, с этой минуты мир принадлежит мне, как и все вы. И я вас награжу! Вы останетесь жить, ни один из всадников смерти не тронет вас, чтобы вы увидели, как падёт этот мир! 

Наши зрители опомнились, зашевелились, с их стороны полетел еще один нож, но взмах крыльев его отбил, лишь пара срезанных перьев упало на пол. Митос поднял меч и сделал пару шагов к столпившимся людям, но тут его слегка повело в сторону — крылья зажили собственной жизнью

— Мак, ты сдурел? — прошипел он в микрофон. 

Если бы он знал правду.

***

Решение пришлось принимать быстро. Стало понятно, что «план А» накрылся медным тазом, а «план Б» такое развитие событий не предусматривал. Кто вообще мог предположить, что этот Орден клинических идиотов — тут я уже был согласен с Генри — решит помочь демону, представшему перед ними во всей красе? Пришлось импровизировать. Пульт с джойстиком я отдал Джо: не лучшее решение, но больше взяться за него было некому. Тони срочно настраивал светоаппаратуру, а мы с Корин переодевались. Через несколько минут, на протяжении которых Митос отвлекал на себя зрителей, мы были готовы ко второму акту.

Наше появление предварял сияющий яркий свет и «трубный глас», позволившие нам незаметно спуститься «на сцену» с помощью лебедок. Едва мы ступили на пол, как сияние погасло, и в круге света перед ошеломленными зрителями оказалось еще двое: женщина в белом балахоне и пурпурном покрове и мужчина с белыми крыльями и огромным мечом.

— Люцифер! — произнес я громко.

— Приветствую тебя, крылатый брат мой! — быстро сориентировался Митос.

— Мы не братья!

— У нас все еще один Создатель, Михаил.

— Ты предал Отца и Сына Его. Тебе не место на земле! 

Больше пафоса мы не потянули и потому перешли к схватке. И тут я понял возмущения Митоса: сражаться нормально с сорокакилограммовым рюкзаком за плечами и без того сложно, а то и дело раскрывающиеся и закрывающиеся крылья мотыляли нас по площадке, буквально бросая из стороны в сторону. Лишь многовековой опыт позволял нам в таких условиях изображать великую битву и при этом и самим не пораниться, и не зашибить кого-нибудь ненароком. 

Пока мы махали мечами и крыльями, Корин в своем длинном одеянии склонилась над Генри. Она вытащила нож из его груди, прикрыв рану широким рукавом. Чего не видели зрители, так это того, как она влила ему в рот кровь из небольшого пузырька. Затем она помогла ему встать. Генри поднялся и тут же упал на колени, преклонив голову.

— Пресвятая Богородица! — произнес он громко.

Мадонна-Корин возложила руку ему на голову. И в этот миг враг оказался повержен. Люцифер пал, сраженный мечом. Яркий свет в одночасье залил церковь. Когда же он снова вернулся в норму, тело демона исчезло. Я же подошел к Генри. 

— Встань, воин!

— Я недостоин! Я подвел вас, — кажется, с «встань» я погорячился, Генри был жив, но, судя по луже, рядом с которой они с Корин расположились, крови он потерял немало.

— В том нет твоей вины, — мягко промолвила «Богородица», поглаживая покаянную голову. — Эти люди, не по злобе душевной, но введенные в заблуждение самим Владыкой Ада, уничтожали божественное воинство и людей, которых считали одержимыми, тем самым ослабляя силы Света и приближая конец всего сущего. 

Корин подняла глаза на орденцев. В ее взгляде читалось такое разочарование, что те потупили взор и опустились на колени. Я на всякий случай вышел вперед, прикрывая собой Корин и Генри, и посмотрел на горе-борцов со злом. Гнев, который я испытывал к этим людям, был настоящим. Они это почувствовали, и при моем приближении многие из них чуть отползли назад. 

— Вы, тщеславные глупцы, чуть не уничтожили этот мир. Обуянные гордыней, забыли вы заветы Христа, решив, что лучше Создателя ведаете Божественный замысел. Нет вам прощения, — заявил я-Михаил, поднимая меч над головой. 

— Пожалуйста, не трогай их, прошу тебя, — заступилась за грешников «Богородица». — Они были обмануты, введены в заблуждение. Они грешны, но покаяние спасет их. 

— Они убивали, а это смертный грех, —продолжал я гнуть свою линию.

— Покаяние и монастырская жизнь станет их спасением от Адского Огня.

— А те, кто знал, но не предотвратил?

— Покаяние и благотворительность — богоугодные дела. Да принесут они на землю свет и созидание, а не тьму и разрушения. И, конечно, они должны поклясться именем Божьим, что остановят свой крестовый поход против тех, кто защищает род человеческий от Великого Зла, ибо для этого дана им их великая сила и долгие лета жизни. И выбран был для этих целей один из самых достойных сынов земли английской. А умрет он, и человечество останется без защиты, ибо никогда Сатана не оставит своих попыток поработить землю и обитателей ее.

— Все ясно?! — грозно спросил я у завороженных орденцев. Судя по их блестящим фанатичным блеском глазам, пора было сматываться. — Кайтесь, грешники, и благословляйте Святую Мать, ставшую вашей защитницей, клянитесь выполнить наложенную на вас епитимью. 

— Каюсь перед Богом всемогущим, блаженной Марией вечной Девственницей, блаженным Михаилом Архангелом, блаженным Иоанном Крестителем, перед святыми Апостолами Петром и Павлом, всеми Святыми и перед вами, братья и перед тобою, отец — ибо много грешил в помыслах, словах и делах, — завел покаянную молитву Патрик, и его поддержали его собратья.

Под этот несмолкающий хор я сделал пару шагов назад, подхватил Генри под руку, поднимая его на ноги. 

— Свет, — произнес я тихо. И снова Тони включил полную иллюминацию, слепящую глаза. 

Подняться наверх с раненым мы уже не могли, а потому спрятались в алтарной части. Там нам пришлось просидеть минут сорок, пока наши ошеломленные зрители не убрались из церкви, напуганные звуком полицейских сирен. На память они прихватили перья из крыла «Люцифера». Кажется, нам удалось их потрясти.

***

Дав этим деятелям убраться подальше, мы наконец вздохнули спокойнее. Теперь можно было заняться делами насущными и для начала привести Генри в порядок. Того маленького флакончика моей крови ему явно было мало, чтобы залечить рану. Пришлось поделиться второй раз: его физическая сила еще могла оказаться полезной. Кажется, моя кровь пришлась ему по вкусу, хотя он и не выпил больше необходимого.

Джо связался со своими людьми, чтобы те присмотрели за орденцами: нужно было убедиться, что наш спектакль подействовал. Да и выйти на остальных не помешало бы. 

Нам же пришлось потратить еще несколько часов, чтобы собрать и загрузить в фургон весь реквизит. Тут Генри оказался просто незаменим. Ближе к утру все было закончено. Корин с Тони повезли сдавать обратно всю заимствованную аппаратуру. Мы же с Митосом, Джо и Генри направились домой. Быстро попрощавшись и договорившись встретиться завтра, Генри умчался к себе. Уставшие, мы поднялись в квартиру и встретили рассвет с бокалом виски в руке. Говорить ни о чем не хотелось.

Когда Джо нас все же покинул и ушел спать, Митос неожиданно заговорил:

— А теперь скажи по собственному опыту, настолько ли возбуждает укус вампира, как об этом пишут в книгах?

Я удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Мне любопытно, — невинно заметил Митос.

— Интересно — попробуй сам, — раздраженно предложил я и скрылся в ванной. 

Но, уходя, я заметил, как у Митоса загораются глаза от перспектив нового опыта.

***

На следующую ночь мы все снова собрались у Генри: узнать последние новости и отпраздновать конец приключения. Или его этапа, по крайней мере. По порции-другой виски мы заслужили. 

— Как там поживает Орден? — поинтересовался Генри.

— Кажется, все еще в шоке. Кто-то поверил без всяких оговорок, но пара человек все же вернулось в церковь и что-то там искали. Вышли оттуда ошалелые и обескураженные. Но с другими своими открытиями не поделились, так что не знаю, что уж они там нашли.

— Следы демонической активности, — невинно сказала Корин. 

— Что ты там натворила? — вздохнул Генри, лучше знавший свою подругу. 

— Ну, мы с Тони обсудили и решили, что нам не хватает заключительного штриха. Так что мы вернулись и кое-что доделали.

— Что?

— Ну, обожженный контур от тела поверженного Люцифера, пахнущий серой. А еще тени силуэтов Богородицы и архангела на стене, пахнущие ладаном. И еще кое-что по мелочи. Просто мы решили, что если кто-то придет проверять, нужно придать достоверности спектаклю. Тони я сказала, что это большой розыгрыш, но про него лучше промолчать, потому что разыгранные не рады будут узнать, что их оставили в дураках, а они люди серьезные и могут доставить немало неприятностей. Не волнуйтесь, Тони — нормальный парень, он все понял.

Я восхитился Корин: об этом мы совсем не подумали. Современные люди более циничные и скептично настроенные. В мое время такое представление породило бы целый культ, а сейчас к нему относятся как к розыгрышу. Впрочем, еще столетие назад мы такое, скорее всего, и не провернули бы. С другой стороны, от людей, которые «сражаются с демонами», верят в свое дело и уже сталкивались со сверхъестественным, я ожидал большего доверия.

— Жаль, что не снимали хотя бы скрытой камерой, — посетовал Митос. — Уверен, что заслужил Оскар.

— Мы все его заслужили, — улыбнулась Корин.

— Но снимать было бы неразумно, — покачал головой Джо. — Мало ли где бы потом всплыла запись, и все было бы напрасно.

— Надеюсь, это сработает.

— Я попросил приглядеть за этими ребятами, так что скоро мы будем знать о них и их Ордене гораздо больше. Подождем и посмотрим. 

— Надеюсь, что все сработало, — повторил Генри. — Мне не с руки сейчас уезжать из города, я только приехал. Да и квартиру я только успел обжить. Надо только дверь покрепче поставить. 

— А может, с нами в Штаты? — неожиданно предложил Митос. 

Я посмотрел на него с подозрением и получил в ответ самый невинный взгляд, красноречиво говоривший, что он что-то задумал. Но Генри лишь покачал головой.

— Это вы можете свободно передвигаться, у вампиров больше ограничений. Нужно чтобы территория была свободна или хотя бы хозяин был готов поменяться. Но я подумаю.

— Значит, расстаемся? — посетовала Корин.

— Да, — ответил я. — Но ничего не мешает нам держать связь. Дело-то еще не закончено. Орден пока существует, и наше представление может не подействовать на остальных.

— Интересно только, кто же вора нанял? — задумчиво произнес Генри и сам себе ответил: — Видимо, мы этого не узнаем.

— Когда-нибудь узнаем, — успокоил его Митос.

— Главное, чтобы не было поздно.

— Потому я и говорю, что стоит перебраться к нам поближе, из нас вышла неплохая команда.

— Без Корин у нас все равно мало что получилось бы, а ее ждут в Торонто. Может, тебя лучше проводить? — спросил Генри.

— Не стоит, — покачала головой Корин. — Если ты, конечно, не хочешь повидаться с Вики. 

— Мы можем проводить ее до места и сдать с рук на руки, — предложил я, спасая Генри от неловкого ответа. — Давно не был в тех краях.

— Это хорошо, а то с ней все время что-то приключается.

— Это мы уже заметили.

— Эй, вообще-то я тут сижу, — возмутилась Корин, но по сути ничего не возразила. Ответом ей был громкий и довольный смех. 

— Ладно, тогда вы отправляетесь в Торонто, — согласился Джо. — А я полечу, пообщаюсь с руководителями европейских отделений, попробуем общими усилиями отследить этих фанатиков. Совет тоже стоит поставить в известность.

— А это не опасно? — обеспокоился я. —Вдруг попытаются завербовать столь ценные кадры. 

— Думаю, я смогу их окончательно убедить, что такие конкуренты, как и сотрудники, им не нужны.

— Генри, а ты чем займешься? — поинтересовался Митос.

— А у меня тут появилась идея для новой серии романов. Буду зарабатывать, а то переезды дорого стоят.

На этом мы расстались. 

***

Так история подошла к концу. Дальнейшее мы узнавали в основном от Джо, который продолжал заниматься делом Ордена. 

Наши усилия не пропали даром, спектакль подействовал, организация все же развалилась. Больше всего этому поспособствовал Патрик Уолтшир, у него и правда оказался редкий дар убеждения. К нашему удивлению, он нашел поддержку в лице своего отца, который, как мы уже знали, занимал не последнее место в Ордене. Кажется, он давно уже устал от всей этой борьбы и конспирации, и куда больше его волновало состояние семьи.

Так что в итоге кто-то с чистой совестью занялся личной и общественной жизнью, кто-то действительно ушел в монастырь. Среди последних был и Патрик, который уверовал, что видел божественное явление. Тех же, кого не удалось переубедить, кто убивал ради самих убийств, по-тихому сдали в полицию, найдя доказательства их причастности к преступлениям. 

Джо в руки попал дневник одного из орденцев по имени Джоэл Нильсен. Оттуда мы получили ответы на некоторые из оставшихся вопросов. В частности, на очень волновавший Генри: кто же все же приходил к нему и зачем. Про ящик Пандоры Орден не был в курсе. Нет, они искали артефакт, который «скрывал Неназываемого от Света». Кто-то из глазастых рассмотрел на фотографиях Фицроя четки, которые тот практически никогда не снимал и решил, что именно это и есть искомая вещь. 

Странно работает голова у этих людей. С чего они решили, что демон может носить четки только с одной целью — спрятаться от гнева божьего? Так или иначе, этот инициативный товарищ, заручившись подмогой Джоэла, полез доставать «дьявольский артефакт», но нарвался на хозяина квартиры с мечом в руке. Выстрелил наудачу и промахнулся. Это убедило нападавших, что Неназываемый защищен от пуль, потому в церкви они использовали ножи, окропленные святой водой. 

Но оказалась, что эта идея сослужила нам хорошую службу. Во время «финальной битвы» четок у Генри не было, потому что он забыл их надеть, переодеваясь. Корин намотала их себе на руку, чтобы не потерялись. Получалось, что точно такие же четки видели на руке «Богородицы», когда та «лечила» Генри. Параллели напрашивались сами собой. И в Ордене убедились, что свою защиту Генри получил от Мадонны. В общем, следует отдать должное, внутренняя логика в их вере присутствовала. Но в целом фанатизм и безумие часто идут рядом. 

Можно было вздохнуть спокойно: теперь Генри никто не тронет. По крайней мере, от этих сталкеров он избавился. Но он все равно подумывал перебраться в другой город, пообещав рассмотреть Секоувер. А пока этого не случилось, Митос навещал его время от времени в Ванкувере. Иногда я присоединялся к ним. 

Бессмертные, вампиры — все мы довольно похожи. У людей, проживших столько лет, всегда найдется, о чем поговорить. Джо как-то сказал, что завидует нам, потому что простым смертным, таким, как он или Корин, остается только наблюдать за нашей жизнью со стороны, в конце оставаясь лишь воспоминанием, зарубкой на памяти на долгом пути. Я хотел бы сказать, что он не прав, но на это нечего возразить. 

Мы бессмертны, по крайней мере, пока носим головы на плечах, и всех нас связывают крепкие узы, имя которым История. Мы знаем ее не понаслышке, мы прожили ее: войны, революции, эпидемии, великие завоевания и столь же великие поражения. Мы видели, как меняется мир, как возникают и рушатся государства, как все стремительнее развивается наука, промышленность, искусство. Мы видели первую лампочку, первый телефон, видели, как человек вышел за пределы атмосферы земли. Мы все это прожили, испытали на своей шкуре, видели, как меняются люди. И этот опыт, эти воспоминания и переживания мы не можем передать никому из смертных. Это узы бессмертных.


End file.
